P&F make a chatroom
by Aquatic Smores
Summary: What's to say? Its P&F and they make a chatroom for everyone, then it starts getting hilarious. No OOC or OC, K plus for later themes. EPIC BATTLE
1. Chatroom set up

**[A/N: Howdy folks! Due to the fact that I have a small writer's block in my other story (can't think of a good ending ^^; ) I have decided to do a P&F chat fanfic (since the idea won't leave me alone ;_). Please note that I, hopefully, do not make the characters OOC or add OC's to the story. Since Ferb does not speak much in the show, he will mostly use emoticons and *this* in this chatfic. Please enjoy, and review……or not.]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder-Ferb_

_BustumCandy-Candace_

_

* * *

_

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBulider has logged on)_

BestDayEver: we did it Ferb :)

BestDayEver: we finally made a chatroom for everyone we know :D

BritBuilder: *thumbs up*

BestDayEver: now all we have to do is get every one we know an account ^^;

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

BestDayEver: wow, that was quick :D

BustumCandy: PHINEAS!!! FERB!!! WHAT DO U 2 THINK YOUR DOING?? :(

BestDayEver: oh hey Candace :D

BestDayEver: we're both thought it would be a cool idea if we made a chatroom :D

BustumCandy: WHY ON EARTH WOULD U GUYS MAKE A CHATROOM?

BestDayEver: well…..u remember yesterday we ask u 'whatcha` doin`' :D

BustumCandy: YEAH…I mean…yeah…

BestDayEver: and you said u were in a chatroom with your friends :D

BustumCandy: yeah….where are u going with this?

BestDayEver: well, we both thought it would be awesome if we made a chatroom for our friends and family…..and maybe get Perry an account too :D

BustumCandy: does mom know????

BestDayEver: yeah!! she even said she would join us later on :D

BustumCandy: well….ok….BUT I'LL BE WACTHING U O_O

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

BestDayEver: cool :D lets go tell everyone to get an account for tomarrow :D

BritBuilder: *double thumbs up* :)

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

**[Sorry that it is so short, but I wanted to get the ball rolling first…..or in this case the chat :D**

***silence***

…**wow…tough crowd O_O;…well, anyway, I'll post the second one when I feel like it :)]**


	2. Kit Kat bars and A

**[A/N: Whassup y'all!! Doing the second part of my chatfic. Hope you guys like it :D. Since I forgot to do disclaimers last chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF PHINEAS AND FERB. Beside I would have to be stinking rich in order to buy it, and besides, I want to own DP so there :D**

**Also…still can't believe I did 2 chapters in one day…NEW RECORD YAYYY!!!]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvA -Baljeet_

* * *

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

BestDayEver: where is everyone?

BestDayEver: Ferb did we get here early?

BritBuilder: *shrugs*

BestDayEver: Nah, they be here soon :D

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

PinkFireside: hey Phineas, wactha' doin'

BestDayEver: just waitin for u ;D

BritBuilder: *snickers*

PinkFireside: Phin, did you just wink at me O///O

BestDayEver: Wha? Oh..O///O

BestDayEver: Sorry, I meant :D

BritBuilder: *snickers*

BestDayEver: Ferb, why u snicker?

BritBuilder: the candy bar?

BestDayEver: no not the candy, me winking at Izzy

BestDayEver: accidentally

BritBuilder: no reason ;)

BestDayEver: why say candy bar? U hungry again? :D

BritBuilder: *stomach grumbles*

BestDayEver: LOL :D

PinkFireside: LOL 2 :DD

PinkFireside: though I prefer Kit Kat bars instead of snickers

BestDayEver: Ditto :D

BritBuilder: the Pokemon?

BestDayEver: ok, now ur just messin with me :D

BritBuilder: Give me a break… :D

BestDayEver: …give me a break… :DD

PinkFireside: …give me a piece of that… :DDD

BritBuilder: KIT XD

BestDayEver: KAT XDD

PinkFireside: BAR!!! XDDD

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

BestDayEver: ROFL

PinkFireside: ROFL

BritBuilder: *laughs*

BustumCandy: what's goin' on here??? ARE U 3 UP 2 SOMETHING???

BestDayEver: we're just talking bout Kit Kat bars :D

PinkFireside: and Pokemon :D

BritBuilder: and Phin winking at Izzy XD

BestDayEver: FERB!!! I said it waz an accident D:

BritBuilder: *smirks*

PinkFireside: *blush*

BustumCandy: LOLOLOL XDDD This is FUNNY :DD

_(TuffGumBully has logged on)_

_(IluvA has logged on)_

TuffGumBully: AW MAN!! I CAME AT THE SAME TIME AS THE NERD DD:

IluvA: Hi everybody :D

BestDayEver: Hey Baljeet :D

BritBuilder: *waves hello*

PinkFireside: uh jeet…why does your screen name says I luv a?

PinkFireside: luv what?

IluvA: I luv As

BestDayEver: luv as what??

IluvA: no…A

TuffGumBully: ???

IluvA: AAAAAAAA

BritBuilder: do you mean on tests and you get an A

IluvA: THANK U!!!

BestDayEver: Oh…

PinkFireside: Oh…

BustumCandy: Weird…

TuffGumBully: NERD!!!

BestDayEver: maybe u should change it into something else

IluvA: fine…

_(IluvA has changed user name to IluvMath)_

IluvMath: THERE HAPPY!!!!

TuffGumBully: STILL A NERD!!!

IluvMath: :(… I gonna go now…

_(IluvMath has logged out)_

PinkFireside: NICE GOING BUFORD!!! U MADE HIM SAD DX

TuffGumBully: whatever pinky…I leaving…

_(TuffGumBully has logged out)_

PinkFireside: PINKY IS MY DOGS NAME!!! JERKFACE DX

BestDayEver: maybe u should calm down Izzy

BritBuilder: *nods*

PinkFireside: sorry, sometimes he gets me mad :(

BestDayEver: it ok, it happens

BritBuilder: *nods again*

PinkFireside: well… I got to go

PinkFireside: Bye Phineas, bye Ferb :D

_(PinkFireside has logged out)_

BestDayEver: Well, let's log out now, mom's makin' tacos :D

BritBuilder:*thumbs up and rubs tummy*

_(BestDayEver has logged out)_

_(BritBuilder has logged out)_

BustumCandy: Sorry, bathroom break. What I miss?

BustumCandy: HEEELLLLLOOOO??

BustumCandy: dang….

_(BustumCandy has logged out)_

**[Phew….done!! just don't expect a two new chapters of this everyday. Also….I have no plan for this so this is basically ALLLLL random!! Come back soon :D]**


	3. Stareing contest OO

**[A/N: Only ONE reviewer….dang…but whatever. Thank you for reviewing hotpink jelly bean….and yes it might get annoying with the smile faces :D. But I try to stay in character.]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

* * *

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

BestDayEver: hey Ferb :D

BritBuilder: *waves hello to Phineas*

BestDayEver: u know u can actually wave at me since we ARE in the same room :D

BritBuilder: …

BestDayEver: what? u don't have to stare at me like that u know :)

BritBuilder: *continues to stare at Phineas online* O_O

BestDayEver: that's better :D

BritBuilder: O_O

BestDayEver: staring contest online? YOUR ON!!! :D

BestDayEver: starting….NOW O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BestDayEver: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BestDayEver: O_O

_(continues that for about five minutes)_

_(PinkFireside has logged on) _

PinkFireside: Hey Phineas whatcha' doin' :D

BestDayEver: Oh hey Izzy O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

PinkFireside: Uh…why are you guys staring at me like that? O_O

BestDayEver: we're not. We do staring contest Izzy :D…O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

PinkFireside: online?

BestDayEver: yep O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

PinkFireside: Cool :D….yet weird O_O

PinkFireside: how long have u guys been doin' this?

BestDayEver: no clue O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

PinkFireside: has anyone actually done this b4?

BestDayEver: don't know O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

PinkFireside: don't u get bored?

BestDayEver: not if we're dedicated O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

PinkFireside: so u guys aren't gonna stop anytime soon?

BestDayEver: no… O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

PinkFireside: great… ;^^

_(continues for another five minutes)_

PinkFireside: *snores*

BestDayEver: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

BestDayEver: hey Candace O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BustumCandy: uh… O_O;

BestDayEver: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BustumCandy: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??

PinkFireside: *wakes up* their doing a staring contest online *falls asleep*

BustumCandy: HAS ANYONE EVER DONE THAT BEFORE??

BestDayEver: no clue… O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BestDayEver: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BustumCandy: WILL U GUYS STOP THAT?!! *throws brick at Phineas's head*

BestDayEver: *avoids brick* O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BustumCandy: GAH!!!

PinkFireside: *wakes up again* it's no use…their dedicated

BustumCandy: NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!!

_(five minutes of various tactics later)_

BustumCandy: I CAN'T BELIVE THEIR THAT DETICATED!!

PinkFireside: told ya

BestDayEver: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BustumCandy: IT'S HOPELESS!!! CAN NOTHING STOP THEM?!!

_(PerryPlatyps has logged on)_

PerryPlatyps: gggggggggggggg

BestDayEver: Oh!! There u are Perry!! :D

BestDayEver: Wait I mean….dang :(

BritBuilder: *does victory dance*

BustumCandy: U MEAN ALL IT WOULD TAKE TO STOP U 2 IS THAT PLATYPUS???

PinkFireside: apparently…:)

BustumCandy: HOW CAN THAT THING EVEN CHAT WITH US???

BestDayEver: now that is a story for another time :D

PerryPlatyps: ggggggggggggggg

BustumCandy: !!!!!

BustumCandy: I'M TELLING MOM THAT U TAUGHT A PLATYPUS TO CHAT!!

BestDayEver: Cool :D

BestDayEver: thanks for telling mom for us :D

BritBuilder: :D

BustumCandy: O////O…on second thought, I need some asprin

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

PinkFireside: Bye guys :D

PinkFireside: I need to go hang out with my fireside troop and get my "I just spent a good ten minutes in a chatroom doing nothing" patch :D

BestDayEver: Really? :D

PinkFireside: no…:(

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

BestDayEver: Let's go Ferb :D

BritBuilder: *thumbs up*

BestDayEver: come on Perry :D

PerryPlatyps: gggggggggggggg

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

_(PerryPlatyps has logged off)_

**[HAS anyone done a starring contest online b4?? I was just making this up as I went along. UNTIL NEXT TIME :DDD]**


	4. Where is everyone?

**[A/N:YAY!! Some people like me :D!!! Thank you for reviewing hotpink jelly bean, IloveFerb aka writer001, and runegod2.0. I feel happy that my staring contest hit it off. Too bad I have to make up something new huh? Also, not sure yet if I should give Agent P a screen name yet, but WHATEVA!!! ENJOY!!!]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

* * *

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

BestDayEver: Dang Ferb…we're early again :(

BestDayEver: How does this happen ? D:

BritBuilder: *shrugs*

BestDayEver: Yeah but they'll be here eventually :D

_(five minutes of nothing later…)_

BestDayEver: Any minute now :D

BritBuilder: *double thumbs up*

_(ten minutes of absolutely nothing ever later…)_

BestDayEver: any second now :)

BritBuilder: *small thumbs up*

_(fifteen minutes of completely absolutely nothing later…)_

BestDayEver: any day now… O_O

BritBuilder: *pulls out a sleeping bag*

_(thirty minutes of why are you still doing here completely absolutely nothing later)_

BestDayEver: *sigh* Ferb?

BritBuilder: *wakes up* what?

BestDayEver: none of our friends are coming are they?

BritBuilder: idk

BestDayEver: maybe we should go :(

BritBuilder: *rolls up sleeping bag*

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

_(one minute of me googling random things, tweeting people, and going to the bathroom)_

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

PinkFireside: Hey guys, whatcha' doin'? :D

PinkFireside: Guys? :(

PinkFireside: HEEELLLLLLLLOOOOO???

PinkFireside: Is anyone here? D:

PinkFireside: Did I come early or something??

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

BustumCandy: Where is everyone??

PinkFireside: Hey Candace :(

BustumCandy: Hey Isabelle…where are my brothers and everyone?

PinkFireside: well…I haven't seen Baljeet in a couple days, and I think Buford is at a dentist appointment

BustumCandy: dentist appointment???

PinkFireside: apparently he chews WWAAAYYY to much TUFF GUM!!!

**(A/N: Not sure if it could happen on the show or not but I thought it was funny :D)**

BustumCandy: um…EEWWWW!!!

PinkFireside: and I don't know where Phineas is…nor Ferb…:(

BustumCandy: ALRIGHT, I'M GONNA GO GET THEM!! DX

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

BustumCandy: do u happen to know where I should look for them? :(

PinkFireside: uhh…maybe their room or backyard??

BustumCandy: oh…right ;^^

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

PinkFireside: I hope Phineas is okay… and Ferb

PinkFireside: sometimes I wish Phineas could at least show me that he at least has the same feelings as me…:(

PinkFireside: O_O OMG… I can't believe I just typed that!!!

PinkFireside: luckily Phineas isn't here :D

PinkFireside:…

PinkFireside: I wish he was though…:(

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

PinkFireside: Candace :D…did you get them?

BustumCandy: yup :)

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

PinkFireside: Phineas :D….and Ferb :)

BestDayEver: where were you guys? D:

BritBuilder: *taps foot patiently*

BustumCandy: what are you talking about?

BestDayEver: we were here for about an hour and you guys didn't show up D:

BritBuilder: *looks away tearing up*

PinkFireside: but… we came when u said we could come online

BustumCandy: YEAH!! U SAID TO COME ON AT 10 AND IT HAS PASSED!!

BestDayEver: O_O 10?

BritBuilder: O_O????

PinkFireside: yeah… when did u think we were gonna be online?

BestDayEver: 9 ^^;

BritBuilder: *hangs head in shame*

PinkFireside: really?

BustumCandy: I WASN'T EVEN AWAKE A 9!!

BestDayEver: I guess we forgot ^^;

BritBuilder: *bangs head*

BestDayEver: I guess there is such a thing as TOO early

PinkFireside: yeah…

BestDayEver: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today :D

BritBuilder: *lifts head up*

BestDayEver: we're gonna design a system for remembering everything :D

BritBuilder: *designs a blueprint*

PinkFireside: can I help? :D

BestDayEver: why not? :D

BustumCandy: I'M TELLING MOM!!!

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

PinkFireside: hey, maybe u guys should try coming in later than sooner :D

BestDayEver: well…we'll try :D

BritBuilder: yeah, we could try

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

**[*sigh* I'm mad at myself right now. I'm having a writer's block on my other story, and yet I keep having idea's for this chat fic. BUT WHATEVA!!! In the next few chapters, we try cheering Baljeet up, and we learn how P&F got Perry to come online. Until next time….:D]**


	5. Cheese, Sugar, and a Depressed Baljeet

**[A/N:WAAHHHOOOO! More reviews! Of course some of them are repeat reviewers, but whatever….thanks for reviewing hotpink jellybean, RandomPeopleRox, IloveFerb, ilovepf, and CrazyCreations17…and since I had like 5 SODAS (don't try this at home folks…but I get my best ideas WHILE on a sugar high, since I am more random that way :DD) here is the next chapter… R&R FOLKS!]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

* * *

_(PerryPlatyps has logged on)_

PerryPlatyps: ggggggggggg

_(PerryPlatyps has logged off)_

_(AgentP has logged on)_

AgentP: ggg

(MM has logged on)

(Carl has logged on)

MM: Ah, there you are Agent P, sorry to disturb you in this chatroom, but the lair had to be repainted.

Carl: MM wanted to make it to make it more spyish, so he wanted to paint it gray and black like in some spy movies

MM: I told you Carl, I didn't want the other spy units to make fun of us :(

MM: Anyway, Dr. Doofensmirtz has bought an unusual amount of cheese lately

MM: Cheddar, Swiss, Gouda, all of it

Carl: EVEN THE STRING CHEESE! SAY IT ISN'T SO MM D:

MM: CARL! SNAP OUT OF IT!

MM: So I want you to find out what Dr. D is up to, and put a stop to it.

AgentP: ggg

_(AgentP has logged off)_

MM: Good luck Agent P…good luck…

Carl: Sir, he already left

MM: I KNOW THAT CARL!

_(MM has logged off)_

_(Carl has logged off)_

_(a couple minutes later)_

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

PinkFireside: Hey Candace, whatcha' doin' :D

BustumCandy: nothing…that's the problem :(

PinkFireside: Hey where's Phineas… and Ferb

BustumCandy: no clue…

PinkFireside: do u think we came late again D:

BustumCandy: don't think so… but both of them WERE acting strange this morning

PinkFireside: strange how?

BustumCandy: they kept reminding me of really weird things

PinkFireside: like?

BustumCandy: that bananas are a good source of potassium, and that orange doesn't rhyme with any word in dictionary

PinkFireside: that is strange O_O

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

BestDayEver: Hi Candace, who is my sister, and Isabelle, who is one of my best friends :D

BritBuilder: *waves hello to Candace, who is my stepsister, and Isabelle, who is one of my friends*

PinkFireside: O_O;

BustumCandy: O_O; uh… what's going on with u 2

BestDayEver: remember yesterday when we, mostly me, typed that we would design a system for remembering everything :D

PinkFireside: yeah… O_O;

BestDayEver: well, it worked, and now for the next 6 hours, 38 minutes, and 3.4 milliseconds we will remember everything :D

BustumCandy: and I tried to bust them yesterday, but their equipment disappeared :(

PinkFireside: does it hurt? O_O

BestDayEver: side effects may include, but not limited to, mild headaches, eye twitching, sinus pressure, and high blood pressure

BritBuilder: *rubs temples due to the fact it apparently helps mild headaches*

PinkFireside: hey has anyone seen Buford, Baljeet, and Perry

BestDayEver: well, I saw Buford two days and 6 minutes ago, I saw Baljeet about three days and 11 minutes ago, and Perry I saw exactly 6 minutes and 5 milliseconds ago :D

BustumCandy: oh great now I'm getting a headache X(

PinkFireside: I guess I'll call them to get them online

_(two phone calls later)_

_(TuffGumBully has logged on)_

_(IluvMath has logged on)_

IluvMath: hi guys :(

TuffGumBully: HI FRIENDS :P

PinkFireside: O_O;;;;

BustumCandy: O_O;;;; HAS EVERYONE LOST IT?

BestDayEver: what's wrong my friend, who is named Baljeet

BritBuilder: *listens but is actually reading the words of this chatroom*

IluvMath: I am just depressed :(

PinkFireside: awww… why? D:

IluvMath: because nobody appreciates me :(

BestDayEver: but we appreciate u friend, who is named Baljeet

IluvMath: no u don't Buford showed me that, during the whole user name thing

PinkFireside: BUFORD! APOLIGIZE! DX

TuffGumBully: I LIKE PICKLES!

BustumCandy: okay this is getting weird, I'm gonna call Stacy

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

BestDayEver: what is wrong with Buford, who is sort of our friend, but is a bully that hangs out with us

BritBuilder: Buford, have u taken some medication lately?

TuffGumBully: PUPPIES ARE MADE OF CHOCALTE!

BritBuilder: right…Isabelle, has he done anything in the last 24 hours

PinkFireside: I think he went to the dentist yesterday because he chewed too much TUFF GUM

TuffGumBully: I LIKES TO CHEW THE GUM AND THROW IT AT BIRDIES :DDD

BritBuilder: well, there u have it

PinkFireside: is he chewing a whole pack of TUFF GUM, and is now on a sugar high

**(A/N: I LIKES THE SUGAR YAY!)**

BritBuilder: no, he probably has a cavity and the dentist gave him some laughing gas, which can give on a numb feeling and sometimes a sense of bliss.

TuffGumBully: WHY IS IT CALLED LAUGHING GAS? IS IT BECAUSE IT MAKE ME LAUGH LIKE WILDEBEEST?

IluvMath: wildebeest?

BestDayEver: it is a common prey for lions, and when lions are done feasting on their meat, then the hyenas have a turn

IluvMath: great, now I am even more depressed :(

BestDayEver: Hey Ferb, I know what we are gonna do today :D

BritBuilder: *gets pile of blueprints from under my bed*

BestDayEver: let's cheer Baljeet up :D

PinkFireside: COOL :D

IluvMath: whatever…

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

_(IluvMath has logged off)_

_(one adventure later…)_

**(A/N: please note that this is a chatfic and I am therefore too lazy to type what happens during that adventure)**

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

_(TuffGumBully has logged on)_

_(IluvMath has logged on)_

IluvMath: THAT WAS AWESOME :DDD

PinkFireside: looks like someone is no longer depressed :D

BestDayEver: and it looks like me and Ferb are back to normal too :D

BritBuilder: *double thumbs up*

BustumCandy: HOW COULD YOU GUYS MAKE SOMETHING THAT BIG DISAPPEAR THAT QUICKLY? DD:

BestDayEver: we didn't…a giant wheel of cheese rolled through our backyard, crushed it, and then took it with it

BustumCandy: U EXPECT ME TO BELIVE THAT A GIANT WHEEL OF CHEESE CAME AND TOOK THAT THING WITH IT?

PinkFireside: but that is what happened D:

BustumCandy: I so need another aspirin

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

TuffGumBully: the nerd might be happy, but I'm not :(

IluvMath: did the laugh gas wear off?

TuffGumBully: I DON'T NEED THAT STUFF! REAL MEN CAN TAKE THE PAIN WITHOUT IT!

_(TuffGumBully has logged off)_

PinkFireside: well someone is in a bad mood

BestDayEver: he'll be fine :D

BritBuilder: *nods*

_(PerryPlatyps has logged on)_

PerryPlatyps: ggggggg

BestDayEver: Oh! There u are Perry :D

PinkFireside: hey, how did u guys to get Perry online?

IluvMath: let me guess… u guys made a special laptop that had a pad that had two buttons, one is a log on/off button, and the other is a g button

**(A/N: Based of your review CrazyCreations17… and maayyyybbbeee that was it :P)**

BestDayEver: Close though, there are three buttons :D

PinkFireside: then what is the third button?

PerryPlatyps: FEED ME!

IluvMath: O_O

PinkFireside: O_O

BestDayEver: Are u hungry Perry? :D

PerryPlatyps: FEED ME!

BritBuilder: sounds like a yes

BestDayEver: Bye Guys :D see u later :D

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

_(PerryPlatyps has logged off)_

IluvMath: Hey Izzy, can I axe u something?

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

IluvMath: maybe later then huh? :D

_(IluvMath has logged off)_

**[CHAPTER 5 IS DONE FOLKS :D… and if your wondering what Phineas and Ferb created, then make something up. That's right, I CHALLENGE YOU TO MAKE UP WHAT HAPPENED! The rules: **

**1. Phineas and Ferb must still be in the remember every thing mode**

**2. Baljeet must be depressed until the end**

**3. Buford is still high off laughing gas **

**4. Dr. D must have some crazy idea with the cheese that will eventually end up as a cheese wheel**

**5. I don't care how you tell it, just as long as I like it.**

**6. OOC if u want, just no OC's**

**Not sure when the due date is… let's just say in a month for now :D or whatever. Tell your friends, tell your friends friends, then tell your enemies :D. The winner will get a sneak peak at few chapters, and will have a say of what could happen in a chapter (even OOC if you want, I'll just make an excuse that Dr. D messed with their personality some how, but after that, they'll have amnesia :D ) PM me if you have any questions or need an extension of the due date (if I ever make one up ^^;), but remember…LET YOUR CREATIVE JUICES FLOW. Also if no one enters, I'll get seriously depressed and you might not see me again for a while :( ]**


	6. First Baljeet, now Candace, WHO'S NEXT?

**[A/N: Gluh…my head. I think Ib cobing dowb wib a colb.*sniffs* Let's hope this doesn't affect my writing. Thanks you those who reviewed (I seriously don't wanna name names. *sniffs*) Join, my contest, blah, blah, blah, now read.]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

* * *

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

PinkFireside: Hey Guys :D

PinkFireside: Guys?

PinkFireside: HHHEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO OUT THERE

PinkFireside: not even Candace is here :(

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

PinkFireside: Candace! Whatcha' doin' :D

BustumCandy: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH *cries*

PinkFireside: ;O_O OMG I am so sorry I made you cry D:

BustumCandy: No *sniff* its not you ;-;

PinkFireside: oh… then why are you sad?

BustumCandy: JEREMY HATES ME! WWWAAAAAAHHHHH

PinkFireside: what? no he doesn't D:

BustumCandy: YES, YES HE DOES! WWWAAAAHHHH

PinkFireside: why would you think that?

BustumCandy: BECAUSE HE TEXTED ME THAT! WWAAHH

PinkFireside: O_O WHAT?

BustumCandy: I SAID HE TEXTED ME WWWAAAHHH

PinkFireside: I know I can read, I meant what happened?

PinkFireside: and can you stop ending it with WAH

BustumCandy: oh… sorry ;-;

PinkFireside: its okay, now start from the beginning

BustumCandy: well it started when I woke up this morning

BustumCandy: and I got a text while taking a shower

BustumCandy: a-a-and i-it s-said… WWWWAAAAAHHHH

PinkFireside: CANDACE, snap out of it and just type what he texted

BustumCandy: he texted me "unable 2 make 2 our date, and I h8 u"

PinkFireside: wait, didn't he cancel a date with u b4, and it turned out he was making extra money for a romantic date

BustumCandy: yea, BUT HE NEVER TEXTED MY I H8 U B4 WAAAHHH

PinkFireside: well, that is true

PinkFireside: HE IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH HIM!

BustumCandy: O_O Isabelle? Would u do that for me?

PinkFireside: yea :D

PinkFireside: u are kind of like a big sister to me and I would help you out in anyway I can :D

BustumCandy: aww… and I am kinda glad that you have a crush on Phin

PinkFireside: *hugs*

BustumCandy: *hugs back*

**(A/N: this is purely a sister and sister moment, and not anything else, even if they aren't actually sisters. I thought that they never did enough time with Izzy and Candace friendship moment on the show, so there. Also, I think by now that Candace knows about Izzy's crush) **

BustumCandy: I JUST CAN'T BELIVE HE HATES ME NOW WWWAAAHHH ;~;

PinkFireside: aww… Candace, does Phineas and Ferb know?

BustumCandy: no, they're still feeling the side effects of the whole memory thing

PinkFireside: like what?

BustumCandy: mostly headaches and eyetwicthing, it really creeps me out *shudder*

PinkFireside: can't you get them on here

BustumCandy: let me yell for them

BustumCandy: done

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

BestDayEver: Candace not so loud D:

BritBuilder: *rubs temples*

BestDayEver: so… whatcha' doin' :D

BustumCandy: BWWWAAAAAHHHHHH *cries*

BestDayEver: O_O GAH! I'm sorry Candace ;~;

BritBuilder: *offer tissues*

BustumCandy: *takes tissues* its not your fault… not unless one of your stupid inventions is involved

BestDayEver: then what happen?

BustumCandy: I DON'T WANNA TELL IT AGAIN! WWAAHH

BritBuilder: *offers tissues again*

BustumCandy: *takes it and blows nose*

PinkFireside: I'll type what happen

_(one explanation that I'm to lazy to type later)_

BestDayEver: really?

BritBuilder: ?

PinkFireside: yeah, it is SO not cool DX

PinkFireside: everyone knows not to dump someone over a text message D:

BustumCandy: BBBWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH

PinkFireside: O_O; I definitely shouldn't have typed that

BestDayEver: maybe there is a reasonable explanation for this

BritBuilder: *nods*

BustumCandy: HE HATES ME! WHAT'S TO EXPLAIN?

BestDayEver: wow, I can hear you cry all the way from your room

BritBuilder: *puts on earmuffs*

PinkFireside: heck, I can hear you from all the way in my room

BestDayEver: we REALLY need to find a way to cheer her up

PinkFireside: yeah, but it is DEFINETLY gonna be harder than cheering up Baljeet, sometimes all that you need to heal a broken heart is time

PinkFireside: I forget where I read that though

BustumCandy: TIME! I DON'T WANNA WAIT FOR TIME TO HEAL ME! I WANT TO FEEL BETTER NOW!

BestDayEver: Ferb I have an idea :D

BritBuilder: *thumbs up*

PinkFireside: what?

BestDayEver: we're gonna get an explanation from Jeremy :D

BustumCandy: BWWWAAAAHHHH

PinkFireside: won't that make things worse?

BestDayEver: that's a chance I'm willing to take :D

BestDayEver: Ferb, let's go call Baljeet and Buford and send them to get the truth from Jeremy

BustumCandy: why *sniff* aren't u 2 going?

BestDayEver: remember, headache and eye twitching D_O

BestDayEver: ow, no remember D_O

BritBuilder: D_O

**[and done. A bit of a cliff hanger there but whatever. WHY DID JEREMY SEND THAT TEXT? WILL CANDACE EVER STOP CRYING? WILL BALJEET AND BUFIRD FIND THE TRUTH? WILL P&F EYES STOP TWICTHING? WHERE'S PERRY? WHY THE HECK AM I ASKING U? THIS IS MY STORY! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HECK I FEEL LIKE! I'll try and post when I can, after I get this cold checked out *sniff*]**


	7. THE TRUTH IS REVEALED :D

**[A/N: HELLLLLOOOOOO MY READERS! I have returned, finally, after my cold has finally disappeared :P. And with the cold gone, CAME NEW IDEAS :D. Also, thanks for reviewing hotpink jellybean, evemillia, Hardcore badass rocker chick, and Phineasandferblover. THANK YOU FOLKS!**

**Disclaimer(haven't done it in a while :P): I OWN NOTHING! If I did, there would've been a better time traveling episode, with EVERYTHING a fan could want :D]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

* * *

_(continues from last chapter)_

_(BestDayEver is currently logged on)_

_(BritBuilder is currently logged on)_

_(PinkFireside is currently logged on)_

_(BustumCandy is currently logged on)_

PinkFireside: shouldn't Baljeet and Buford have gotten here by now?

BestDayEver: it has only been 5 minutes

BustumCandy: BWWWAAAAHHHHH! THEY'RE NOT COMING! *sniff* :(

BritBuilder: *pats Candace on the back gently*

_(IluvMath has logged on)_

_(TuffGumBully has logged on)_

BestDayEver: Hi Guys :D

PinkFireside: did u get Jeremy?

BustumCandy: BBBBWWWWWAAAAAHHHHH

IluvMath: O.O…is Candace ok?

PinkFireside: she's just… a little upset

BustumCandy: BBBWWWAAAAHHHH!

IluvMath: uh…ok… and yes, we getting Jeremy an account right now

BestDayEver: how are u guyz on?

IluvMath: I am on a laptop and Buf is on a cell

TuffGumBully: I MIX WAFFLES WITH CHEESE

BestDayEver: O_O;

BritBuilder: O_O;

PinkFireside: O_O; laughing gas?

IluvMath: apparently… -_-

BustumCandy: BBBBWWWAAAAHHH! NOT EVEN LAUGHING GAS CAN HELP WITH THE PAIN OF MY HEART!

IluvMath: uh, Candace… you'll need to know…

_(Slushykid has logged on)_

Slushykid: hey guys :)

BustumCandy: O///O JEREMY!

PinkFireside: ALL RIGHT PREETY BOY, NOW TALK! X(

BestDayEver: O.O pretty boy?

Slushykid: O_O; uh, what are u talking about?

PinkFireside: YOU TEXTED CANDACE THAT YOU H8ED HER

Slushykid: D: WHAT?

TuffGumBully: KUMQUATS?

Slushykid: I didn't text her that D:

BustumCandy: ;~; huh?

PinkFireside: SO U DIDN'T TEXT HER?

Slushykid: well, I kinda did o~o

BustumCandy: BBBBWWWAAAAHHHHH

PinkFireside: SO U DID TEXT HER THAT

Slushykid: well…no

TuffGumBully: LEMON LIME?

BritBuilder: well, which is it?

PinkFireside: TELL US NOW!

Slushykid: okay D:

Slushykid: well, my mom got me a new phone the other day

BestDayEver: what does that have to do with this?

Slushykid: I'm getting to that…

Slushykid: and then today, I got the flu

BustumCandy: O~O NOT THE SWINE FLU!

Slushykid: uh…no Candace, the regular flu

Slushykid: and I didn't want to get snot or puke all over my new phone

PinkFireside: and?

Slushykid: so I got lil suzie to text her for me

BustumCandy: well that explains a lot :D

TuffGumBully: DEVIL LADY?

BestDayEver: why would lil suzie do that

PinkFireside: yea, she seems so sweet :D

Slushykid: I think she just pushed the wrong buttons, she is just learning how to text :)

BustumCandy: rrriiiiigggghhhhttt -_-

_(LilBubble has logged on)_

BustumCandy: O_O meep

LilBubble: JEREMY :D

Slushykid: hey lil suz :D

TuffGumBully: RUN AWAY!

_(TuffGumBully has logged off)_

IluvMath: Wait Buford, don't force m-

_(IluvMath has been disconnected)_

LilBubble: u okay Jeremy D:

Slushykid: yeah me okay, its just the flu

LilBubble: NOT PIGGY FLU DD:

Slushykid: no, not swine flu

PinkFireside: she is just so cute :D

BestDayEver: yeah :D

BritBuilder: :D

BustumCandy: -_-

LilBubble: me sowy about the mixy up :(

Slushykid: it's okay lil suz :D

Slushykid: now have fun at your friends house :D

LilBubble: OKAY :D

_(LilBubble has logged off)_

BustumCandy: WAIT, Suzy isn't at home O_O

Slushykid: yeah, and I'm home here all alone

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

BestDayEver: where Candace go?

Slushykid: O_O!

BritBuilder: ?

Slushykid: Jeremy, your sick! Go to bed

Slushykid: but…jawjdfjdlljw

BestDayEver: O_O; uh…

Slushykid: hey guys, its me Candace :D

PinkFireside: wow, you got over there in record time :D

Slushykid: I'm going to take care of Jeremy til he gets better :D

_(Slushykid has logged off)_

BestDayEver: at least Candace is feeling better :D

PinkFireside: yah :D

BritBuilder: *thumbs up*

PinkFireside: bye guys, I have to go get my "got angry for the first time in weeks" patch :D

BestDayEver: for real this time :D

PinkFireside: yep :D

(PinkFireside has logged off)

BestDayEver: Let's head off Ferb D_O

BestDayEver: ow, eyetwicth

BritBuilder: *pats Phineas on back gently*

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

**[and done :D. Now for my next chapter, I have some ideas, but I need help :P. I want to do a chapter in which the group does one of those storys in which they say a different part of a story, which ends up being TOTALLY random, but I need to decide what genre they'll decide to do. SO VOTE ON THE POLL! Also, join the contest :D **

**Also, if your in another country, swine flu is a type of flu that has spread around a bit in the U.S... luckily I got my vaccine shot so :P]**


	8. BOYZ ONLY and Baljeet

**[A/N: ZUP FOLKS! I have returned with a neeeewwwwww chat chap :D. PLUS I am on a BRAND new com-put-er and testing out my chat like skills yo!**

***silence***

**Uh... anyway, I decided to wait a liiilllll more on the poll, so enjoy my first BOYS ONLY CHAPY! :D**

**Also, thank you for reviewing hotpink jelly bean, cupcakez12, Taichiwind, and im awsome (yes, yes you are)**

**Stupid Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING DAMN IT! ! Get it through your thick lawyer heads...]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

* * *

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

_(TuffGumBully has logged on)_

BestDayEver: COOL! We logged on at the same time :D

BritBuilder: *does a little dance*

TuffGumBully: Aw man, why do I have to be the only bully here...

BestDayEver: O.O Buford? Your not on laughing gas?

TuffGumBully: no, I told you I could handle the pain without it...

BestDayEver: but yesterday you were on the laughing gas, why not today?

TuffGumBully: my mom took me back to thedentist yesterday and asked the dentist to give me some more gas

BestDayEver: why would she take you back to the dentist and ask the dentist to give you more gas?

TuffGumBully: did I say asked? I meant begged...

BritBuilder: *snickers*

BestDayEver: Are you hungry again Ferb?

BritBuilder: No, no I'm not...

TuffGumBully: WHAT?

BritBuilder: Sorry, inside joke...

BestDayEver: Hey, has anyone seen Baljeet?

BritBuilder: *nods no*

TuffGumBully: I might have seen him yesterday, but its all a big blur...

_(IluMath has logged on)_

TuffGumBully: Speak of the nerd...

IluvMath: YOU!

BestDayEver: Me?

BritBuilder: *points to himself*

TuffGumBully: Cherry pie?

BestDayEver: Cherry pie?

TuffGumBully: What? I'm eating some pie while I'm on the computer. Is that so wrong?

BestDayEver: Nooooo...

BritBuilder: *creeped out*

IluvMath: not you guys, BUFORD!

TuffGumBully: Why me? *stuffs face with pie*

IluvMath: YOU BROKE MY LAPTOP YESTERDAY!

TuffGumBully I did?

IluvMath: Yeah, after little Suzy came online

TuffGumBully: WAIT! Devil lady was online with us?

IluvMath: yes

TuffGumBully: ...

BestDayEver: Buford? Hello?

BritBuilder: *poke Buford with stick found in the trash*

BestDayEver: Feerrrrbbbbb D:

BritBuilder: What? I tossed it in there earlier today and I just fished it out...

IluvMath: Is he okay?

BestDayEver: Only one way to find out... *makes a automatic poker*

IluvMath: O.O;

BestDayEver: Buford? Let us know your there or Ferb will activate the poker auto...

_(Waits a minute)_

BestDayEver: Ferb, ativate the poker :D

BritBuilder: *activates the poker and sets it near Buford*

IluvMath: Do you think it will work?

BestDayEver: Not really, but it was fun to make :D

IluvMath: What are you talking about? You just typed you made poker...

BestDayEver: That is it. We typed, not really made...yet :P

BritBuilder: *shifts eyes back and forth*

TuffGumBully: Hey guys! What I miss?

BesDayEver: Wait, you left?

TuffGumBully: Yeah, to get more pie :D

IluvMath: Then why didn't you say anything?

TuffGumBully: I was to hungry to type...

IluvMath: =A=

_(Slushykid has logged on)_

Slushykid: hey guys :D

BestDayEver: Hey Jeremy, how ya feeling :D

Slushykid: better, but your sister is starting to drive me crazy :l

IluvMath: Why?

Slushykid: she keeps hovering over me and I think she stared at me when I was sleeping...

BritBuilder: *shudders*

TuffGumBully: she is so weird *stuffs face with three pieces of pie*

Slushykid: O_O; allllrrriiiggghhhtttt... anyway, I'm kinda on the chatroom in secret because she wouldn't let me chat with her brothers :l

BestDayEver: How did you get rid of her?

Slushykid: I asked for more chicken soup and I locked the door :P

IluvMath: Chicken soup? I love that book :D

BestDayEver: O.o

TuffGumBully: O.o *stuffs face some more*

Slushykid: O.o

BritBuilder: I think he meant the soup, not the chicken soup for the soul books...

IluvMath: Ooooohhhhh...

Slushykid: yeah... she ! O.O

BestDayEver: What?

Slushykid: She broke down the door! RU-

_(Slushykid has been disconnected)_

BestDayEver: she got him

BritBuilder: A moment of silence for our fallen comrade...

_(One minute of silence later)_

TuffGumBully: Welp, I'm gonna get more pie

_(TuffGumBully has logged off)_

IluvMath: hey, I have a question...

BestDayEver: What?

IluvMath: Where is Izzy? She didn't show up in the chatroom

BestDayEver: uh... it's boys only today, girls get the chatroom tomarrow...

IluvMath: O.O! Aw man, I wanted to ask her something...

BestDayEver: About what?

IluvMath: Uh... nothing you should know...

BestDayEver: How could you not know it was boys only today?

IluvMath: Buford: broke my laptop... remember...

BestDayEver: D_O please don;t say remember...

BritBuilder: *hands him a loner for the week*

IluvMath: Your gonna let me borrow one?

BritBuilder: *nods*

IluvMath: Cool, I'll be right there :D

BestDayEver: One more Q, how are you online right now?

IluvMath: Cellphone

BestDayEver: Ah...

_(IluvMath has logged off)_

BestDayEver: Let's go Ferb...

BritBuilder: *throws stick back in garbage and gets the automatic poker from poking thin air*

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

**[DONE! Remember folks, that the contest is over tomarrow, so send in those stories :D, and next time, GIRLS ONLY :DDD**

**Baljeet: So, you won't need me for the next chapter?**

**dragonaqua: no, no I don't... NOW GET OUT OF MY AN!**

**Baljeet: D:**

**dragonaqua: CONTEST! DO! IT! PLEZ! POLL! VOTE! NOW! :D! XD! :P!]**


	9. FIRESIDE GIRLS ONLY and Baljeet

**[A/N: HELLO FOLKS! I am back with a neeeewwwww chapter again XD. Sorry it took so long, I've been trying to think of my new story and its plotline. I got the beginning figured out, but the ending needs work =A=. Thank you for reviewing TaichiWind, Tallest Phoenix, cupcakez12, hotpink jelly bean, mizzgirlygirl0, IsaFan101(it was a typo D:), and Simon Riley Is ghost(I honestly gave hard thought in the entries... don't hate me). **

**The discalimer that I hate so much: I own nothing... all the characters belong to the creators of the show, but the ideas are mine... MINE I TELLZ YA!]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

_GretFireside- Gretchen_

_HolyFireside- Holly_

_GingFireside- Ginger_

_BlueBow- Stacy_

* * *

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

PinkFireside: Hey Candace :D

BustumCandy: Hey Isabella :D

BustumCandy: Where is every one?

PinkFireside: Well, some of the Fireside troop is getting an account right now...

BustumCandy: Well, I managed to get Stacy an account too

PinkFireside: Cool :D

BustumCandy: Yeah, I tried to convince her to get a user name with 'Bustum' in it, but she said no :(

PinkFireside: aww... I think...

_(BlueBow has logged on)_

BustumCandy: Stacy :D

BlueBow: Hey Candace, hey Isabella :D

PinkFireside: Hey :D

BlueBow: Now what do we do?

PinkFireside: We wait for some of the Fireside troop to get here :D

_(Waits a minute)_

_(GretFireside has logged on)_

_(HolyFireside has logged on)_

_(GingFireside has logged on)_

PinkFireside: GUYS :D

GretFireside: FEARLESS LEADER :D

HolyFireside: Zup ya'll :D

GingFireside: Where are all the boys? :l

GretFireside: Ginger, this is Fireside girls only D:

GingFireside: aww... I want to chat with Baljeet T.T

HolyFireside: *rips 'I saw a cute boy' patch off Ginger*

GingFireside: awww... D:

BlueBow: Wait, me and Candace aren't Fireside girls...

BustumCandy: actually...

BlueBow: What?

BustumCandy: Well, remember when the Paisley Sideburn Brothers had their concert...

BlueBow: Yeah...

BustumCandy: Well, the tickets were sold out and apparently, the only way to get in, was to be in a Fireside troop...

BlueBow: So you joined?

BustumCandy: After getting 50 patches... yeah...

BlueBow: But I thought, back when the concert was playing, that Fireside girls AND THEIR FRIENDS can get tickets automatcially...

BustCandy: Don't remind me... -.-

PinkFireside: I tried to tell ya' :D

BlueBow: So I'm the only one here... that isn't a fireside girl... aw...

PinkFireside: Do you wanna join us Stacy :D

BlueBow: SURE :D

BustumCandy: Wait, you WANT to join? O.O

BlueBow: Yeah, their outfits are so cute XD

GretFireside: Let's hold an online cermony, just for Stacy :D

HolyFireside: YEA! XD

GingFireside: LET'S DO IT! XD

PinkFireside: *sets up a stage with torches and everything*

BustumCandy: oh boy... -.-;

PinkFireside: JOIN ME MY SISTERS! ON TO THE STAGE! XD

GretFireside: *gets on stage*

HolyFireside: *jumps on stage*

GingFireside: *uses a jet pack to get on stage*

HolyFireside: Seriously Ginger? D:

GingFireside: What? It was cool :D

BustumCandy: Are we really doing this?

PinkFireside: Yes, now JOIN US SISTER CANDACE! XD

BustumCandy: ...

BustumCandy: *get on stage using the stairs*

PinkFireside: Stacy, step up to the podium :D

BlueBow: Okay :D

BlueBow: *steps to podium*

PinkFireside: Now, do you, Stacy, take the shash of the Fireside girls with dignity and hope :D

BlueBow: I certainly do :D

PinkFireside: Then by the power invested in me, you are now OFFICIALLY a Fireside girl scout :D

BlueBow: Yippie :D

BustumCandy: Wait, that's it? It took me 50 patches to join automatically, WHAT HAPPENED? DX

PinkFireside: You haven't seen the new edition of the Fireside handbook :D

GretFireside: It makes it so much eaiser to join :D

BustumCandy: =A=

BlueBow: Well, that was fun, but I gotta go :D

PinkFireside: Bye :D

GretFireside: Bye :D

HolyFireside: Bye :D

GingFireside: Bye :D

BustumCandy: TAKE ME WITH YOU... TAT

(BlueBow has logged off)

PinkFireside: So, how's Jeremy doing? :D

BustumCandy: Fine, he's asleep right now :l

BustumCandy: I can't believe that he went on the boys chat yesterday =A=

PinkFireside: Well, it was a boys only chat :l

BustumCandy: But he was sick D:

GretFireside: So?

HolyFireside: So?

GingFireside: Was Baljeet on the chatroom yesterday?

HolyFireside: *rips another patch off Ginger*

BustumCandy: He tricked me to leave while he snuck on ;-;

PinkFireside: Why?

BustumCandy: IDK, I feed him, brought him medicine, stared him while he was asleep...

PinkFireside: You were STARING at him? O.o

BustumCandy: Yeah... ^^;

PinkFireside: WHILE he was sleeping?

BustumCandy: You make it sound like I'm a stalker... -.-

GretFireside: Does sound a bit stalkerish...

PinkFireside: At least she's not like Irving *shudder*

HolyFireside: Have we met Irving?

GingFireside: Don't know...

_(IluvMath has logged on)_

PinkFireside: O.o Baljeet?

BustumCandy: O.o Baljeet?

GretFireside: IluvMath is Baljeet?

HolyFireside: figures... -.-

GingFireside: Baljeet :D

HolyFireside: *stare*

GingFireside: Oh, sorry...

GingFireside: O.o Baljeet?

IluvMath: Hey girls :D

PinkFireside: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BALJEET? DX

IluvMath: I just wanted to ask you something...

PinkFireside: BUT THIS IS FIRESIDEGIRL'S ONLY! DX

IluvMath: ...can I be a fireside boy? :L

BustumCandy: HECK NO! DX

IluvMath: awww... D:

GretFireside: You need to go Baljeet...

HolyFireside: Now...

GingFireside: Can't he stay longer D:

PinkFireside: NO! DX

GingFireside: T.T

IluvMath: Fine, I'll go...

_(IluvMath has logged off)_

PinkFireside: Finally...

GretFireside: Boss, we need to go get that patch we were talking about...

PinkFireside: Oh yeah... Bye Candace :D

BustumCandy: Bye Izzy :D

HolyFireside: We out... PEACE XD

GingFireside: I just want to know what Baljeet wants to talk to Izzy about... :l

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

_(GretFireside has logged off)_

_(HolyFireside has logged off)_

_(GingFireside has logged off)_

**[and... SCENE! Good show everyone, good show :D.**

**Baljeet: I was on todays chapter XD**

**dragonaqua: ...was definetly not my idea folks =A=**

**...okay, WHAT DOES BLAJEET WANT TO TALK TO IZZY ABOUT? WHAT WILL STACY DO WHILE IN THE FIRESIDES? WHERE IS PERRY, AND CAN HE TAKE BALJEET WITH HIM?**

**Baljeet: awww... D:**

**dragonaqua: FIND OUT SOON! And next chapter, we do that online story, and after that, I do TaichiWind's chapter idea. And maybe do another contest XD... UNTIL NEXT TIME XD]**


	10. ADVENTURE TIME and a blue alien monkey

**[A/N: HELLLLLOOOOOOO GOVNA'! Welocome back to another tale of misery, death, and depression... oh wait... WRONG STORY! Sorry, welcome back to another episode of weirdness, laughter, and Baljeet. **

**Little thing about the last chapter: I DID NOT, repeat, DID NOT make the last chapter OOC, it was fine, although it did have the fireside girls in it, however, there was not enough episodes for me to get the characters down, so I tried.**

**Dis- screw it... PERMENT DISCLAIMER SO I DON'T HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEAS... THE CHARCTERS BELONG TO OTHER PEOPLE!**

**Now that that is done, I would like to mention that NOT ALOT OF PEOPLE REVIEW LAST CHAPTER! Was it good, was it bad, I don't know? Because no one told ME! DX**

**Okay, enough venting, let's do this thang...]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

_GretFireside- Gretchen_

_HolyFireside- Holly_

_GingFireside- Ginger_

_BlueBow- Stacy_

* * *

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

_(TuffGumBully has logged on)_

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

_(IluvMath has logged on)_

BestDayEver: COOL! We all logged on at the same time :D

PinkFireside: Yeah, what are the odds? :D

IluvMath: 1 in 10005 :D

TuffGumBully: *wacks Baljeets head with bat*

IluvMath: DX

TuffGumBully: Nerd...

BustumCandy: Now, WHY did you call us here Phineas?

BestDayEver: Because, we're gonna do an online chat story :D

PinkFireside: What's that? :l

BritBuilder: It's where a different bunch of people on a chat do different parts of a story randomly...

TuffGumBully: OOHHH! I WANNA DO HORROR STUFF! XD

PinkFireside: I wanna do a romance! :D

BestDayEver: I kinda want to do an adventure :D

BustumCandy: I really don't care =A=

IluvMath: Or we could mix it up :D

BestDayEver: What do you want to do Ferb? :D

BritBuilder: I think we should take a vote...

BestDayEver: okay, so 1 for adventure, 1 for romance, 1 for horror, and 1 for randomness :D

PinkFireside: What do you want to do Candace?

BustumCandy: To go to the mall...

BestDayEver: What about you Ferb?

BritBuilder: I kinda want to do the adventure idea...

BestDayEver: I guess that means we do adventure :D

PinkFireside: okay... :l

TuffGumBully: nuts...

IluvMath: Cool :D

BustumCandy: Whatever...

BestDayEver: Shall I explain the rules?

PinkFireside: Yeah, I never did anything like this before...

TuffGumBully: ditto...

IluvMath: the pokemon?

TuffGumBully: *wacks Baljeet with a bat again*

IluvMath: DDX

BestDayEver: Well, I'll start the story becuase I chose the genre of this online story, now, when we do (this) it means it is not part of the story, only, we are commenting on our part or so... got it so far?

PinkFireside: Think so... :l

TuffGumBully: Uhhh...

IluvMath: What is (this) again?

BestDayEver: Now, when we do *this* at the end of the part, it is that person's turn, but we can't do a same person twice in the row, because it isn't fair to the rest of the players, okay?

PinkFireside: Yep :D

TuffGumBully: *malfunction*

IluvMath: But... what is *this*? How do I get those things?

BustumCandy: Seriously?

BritBuilder: You hold the shift key and the symbols and parenthesis are on the num row.

IluvMath: Uhh... like this ***

BustumCandy: HAH!

BritBuilder: Uh... when you do that in a row... it means... your swearing... but you're blocking it, but people still know what you mean...

IluvMath: :O

BestDayEver: Okay, are we ready? :D

BritBuilder: *nods*

PinkFireside: yes :D

TuffGumBully: Sure...

IluvMath: (nods)

BustumCandy: Sure, but how can Baljeet not know about the things in the top row?

IluvMath: That's because I don't use that row on the top, I use the num pad instead :D

BustumCandy: Great...

BestDayEver: (Let's start then) There once was a boy and his brother, who wanted to travel all across the land and explore the big world known as, Smoogleland *Uh... Ferb*

BritBuilder: (*cracks knukles*) Then one day, an alien from a far off land crashlanded on the planet, and in the backyard of the boys home *Baljeet*

IluvMath: (Yay :D) the alien was a blue monkey named JetBall, he had the power to grow and shrink at will, TO CRUSH ALL IN HIS WAKE DX *Buford*

TuffGumBully: (That was really creepy and nerdy...) the alien was a powerful warrior, and he came to the planet to take it over and destroy all in his wake with his burps of doom *Candy girl*

BustumCandy: (Whatever) The two brother's had a sister, she was a fair princess and everyone listained to her because she was always right, and didn't think she was crazy. When the sister saw that there was an alien in the backyard with her two brothers, she ran to tell their mom *Izzy*

PinkFireside: (Interesting :l) Across the street, there was a fair princess who dress in pink and was in the... smoogle girls troop. She had fallen in love with one of the brothers across from her house, he was adventrous, smart, a bit naive, kind, etc. When she saw the alien crash into their backyard, she rushed over there to see if he and his brother was okay. *Phineas*

BestDayEver: (That sounded interesting Izzy :D) When the alien came up to the boys in their backyard, the brothers wondered why he had crashed to the planet. So one of the boys asked "Why did you crash in our backyard." *Baljeet*

IluvMath: (Hmmm... :l) "I have came here to crush the pitiful humans with my monkey powers, and my... uh... burps of doom!" yelled JetBall. The brothers fled when Jetball yelled at them. They fled to their house to get their sister. *Candace*

BustumCandy: (An alien monkey... joy) "MOM, MOM!" screamed the sister as she ran to the mom. "What is it my purfect daughter who always tell the truth and is right all the time?" asked the mom. "There is an alien monkey in the backyard and the boys had something to do with it, they always have something to do with it..." said the sister. *Buford*

TuffGumBully: (Werid...) "I'll be back," said the mom as she melted into acid. The sister screamed in terror as she ran off into a panic room(and yes, I know about the panic room) and curled in the corner in fetel position. *Pinky*

PinkFireside: (Don't call me Pinky! D:) The princess next door rushed into their house and asked the boys what happened, the brother of the boy she had a crush on said "There is an alien monky in the backyard and he wants to destroy the world." *Phineas*

BestDayEver: (:L) "We need your help to help stop that blue monkey," asked the boy. The princess nodded, "I have some things in the shed that you guys can use," she said sweetly. The trio went to the girls house quickly and grabbed the stuff they could use to build what they need to stop the alien. *Buford*

TuffGumBully: (Bwahahaha...) The alien monky grew in size, and blew fire out of its nose. He took a deep breath and let a giant burp. It cracked a mountain in two as he burped. *The nerd*

IluvMath: (DX) The alien monkey stepped on to the house, crushing the sister and the mom, who was still acid, to death. Never again will he hear the screeching of the girl and give him a headache. *Ferbguy :D*

BritBuilder: (I was wondering if I was gonna go...) The trio built a giant robot out of wood and metel, it had a blaster, a sword, and a shield. The boy took position in the head, the princess took the position in the torso, and the brother took the position of the legs. Together, the were the triple threat, and they were ready to fight the alien. *Candace*

BustumCandy: (BALJEET! You killed off my character! You are soooo gonna get this! DX) The riple threat rushed to the alien and fought him. The robot used the sword to cut the tail of the alien, the monkey screamed in pain, regretting killing the sister. *Phineas*

BestDayEver: (Did you have to cut the tail off? D:) The alien was impressed with the trio's bravery, so the monkey apoligized to the trio for the destruction and death. SO the monkey flew up into the sky and into space, never to be seen again. *Ferb, I think we're almost done :l*

BritBuilder: (I relized that, I'll do one and chose one more person) The trio got out of the robot, and it shrunk into a small cube, it looked like a die, but it held the robot withen it's space. "What do we do now?" asked the brother. *Hmm... I'll choose Izzy to end the story*

PinkFireside: (YAY! I'll end it well :D) "I guess this means we can go where ever we want now, the three of us can go on many adventures in the land of Smoogleland," said the boy. The princess and the brother nodded, and they looked up at the on coming sunset. And the boy took the princess hand, and they watched the sunset together. *THE END...?*

BestDayEver: That was great Izzy :D

TuffGumBully: A bit fluffy for my taste XP

IluvMath: Awww... Jetball ran away D:

BustumCandy: WELL YOU KILLED MY CHARCTER! DX

IluvMath: I was in the heat of the moment D:

BustumCandy: A likely story DX

BritBuilder: *gets between the two so they don't fight*

BestDayEver: Guys, don't fight, it was just a story D:

BustumCandy: ...your right...

TuffGumBully: Welp, I'm bored, I am outto here...

_(TuffGumBully has logged off)_

BestDayEver: Yeah, I gotta feed Perry :l

BritBuilder: *streches and gets ready for a nap*

PinkFireside: I got to go meet the troop for a patch we want to do...

BestDayEver: I just want to get out of here...

IluvMath: Bye guys :D

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

_(IluvMath has logged off)_

**[phew... that was a long one. Yeah, I know what your thinking, i mixed it up a little, but it was still and adventure story with a giant robot and a alien blue monkey :D. *yawn* Took me a couple hours to make, erased twice, writer's block, but I finally did it XD. Next up, TaichiWind idea for the next chap. Might take awhile, but I'll post it up eventually. Thank you folks who pushed me to do this, y'all know who you are. SO LONG SUCKAS! XD]**


	11. Einstein's theory and mole people

**[A/N: *dramatic music* Long have we awaited for something funny... something that would knock our socks off... and now... it has arrived... THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS CHAT FIC! XD**

**Okay... since I promised in my previous statment, I will do a chapter that was the idea of the contest winner... which was TaichiWind... alright then...**

**YAY! People reviewed :D... thank you cupcakez12, Tallest Phoenix, mizzgirlygirl0, TaichiWind, and CielTea(you didn't have to review all those chapters :D)**

**... I DON'T HAVE TO DOS A DISCLAIMER BECAUSE I DID A PERMENENT ONE LAST CHAP YOU DUMMY LAWYERS! Good thing y'all don't know where I live! :D**

**Okay, enough wasting your time, ON WITH THE SHOW! *more dramatic music since its so dramaticy :D*]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

_GretFireside- Gretchen_

_HolyFireside- Holly_

_GingFireside- Ginger_

_BlueBow- Stacy_

* * *

_(SlushyKid has logged on)_

SlushyKid: GUYS! I'm all better :)

SlushyKid: Guys?

SlushyKid: Heeelllllooooo :O

SlushyKid: Is anyone here? :l

SlushyKid: Or are you guys being silent with me?

SlushyKid: If that's the case, I'll log off...

_(Dead air for one minute)_

SlushyKid: I'm going...

_(Dead air for two minutes)_

SlushyKid: Here I go...

_(Dead air for three minutes)_

SlushyKid: Aaaannnndddd hhhheeeerrrreeee IIIIIII ggggggoooooooo...

SlushyKid: ...

SlushyKid: Guess no one is here :l

_(IluvMath has logged on)_

SlushyKid: Figures...

IluvMath: Hey Jeremy :D

SlushyKid: Hey Baljeet...

IluvMath: So... is anyone else here?

SlushyKid: Nope...

IluvMath: Okay...

SlushyKid: ...

IluvMath: Have you heard of Einstein's theory of Relativity :D

SlushyKid: O.e

IluvMath: See, Einstein's theory is that light can help you see objects, because the lights bounces off the object and into your eyes...

SlushyKid: *bangs head on a table that magical appeared*

IluvMath: ... and the sun sends those light rays to our planet, so without the sun, we would all be blind... although, we do have flashlights and things like that so we could probably survive without the sun for about a week...

SlushyKid: Guh...

IluvMath: Light, isn't just very fast, it is EXTREMELY fast, they move at the speed of light, obviously, and they move about 300,000,000 meters/second :D

SlushyKid: *sigh* Baljeet...

IluvMath: Yeah?

SlushyKid: WHY are you telling me Einstein's theory of Relativity? -_-

IluvMath: I... have no idea :l

SlushyKid: *groans*

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

IluvMath: Hey Isabella :D

SlushyKid: Zup Izzy... *thank the lord someone else is here*

PinkFireside: Uh... where's Phineas... and Ferb?

SlushyKid: Don't know... I tried calling Candace, but it keeps telling me that the number I have dialed is out of order...

PinkFireside: I hope their okay...

IluvMath: Uh... Isabella... can I ax you something?

PinkFireside: Uh... what is it? O.o

IluvMath: I've been trying to ask you about this for sometime now... but now I'll just come out and say it...

PinkFireside: ...uh... sure... what is it?

IluvMath: Izzy...

PinkFireside: *gulps*

IluvMath: ... do you think you can set me up with one of the other fireside girls? :D

PinkFireside: What? Really? That's all you wanted to ask me?

SlushyKid: That came out of nowhere... o.o

IluvMath: Yeah, I want you to help me to get a date with one of them... :l

PinkFireside: Uh... anyone in particular?

IluvMath: No... not really... I'm not that picky...

PinkFireside: Alllllrrrriiiiggghhhhtttt... I'll see what I can do...

IluvMath: YAY! :D

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

BustumCandy: FREE! FINALLY FREE! ;A;

BestDayEver: Hi guys :D

BritBuilder: *waves hello*

PinkFireside: GUYS! Your finally here :D

SlushyKid: Hey Candace :D

BustumCandy: JEREMY! *glomps*

SlushyKid: O.o uh... Candace... you okay?

BustumCandy: I am now... NO THANKS TO THOSE TWO DX *points at Phineas and Ferb*

BestDayEver: Awww... Candace... it wasn't that bad... :l

IluvMath: What? What happened?

BestDayEver: Well, me and Ferb decided to build underground tunnels so that we can get around when there is traffic above ground :l

PinkFireside: Then what happened?

BestDayEver: Well... let's just say the cave collapsed and we ended up in a city of mole people...

IluvMath: O.o

PinkFireside: O.o

BustumCandy: I went in there to stop them and bust them... but the collapse brought me to the mole people too... AND THEY ATE MY PHONE! ;A;

PinkFireside: How'd you guys escape?

BestDayEver: Well... a drill came crashing through and we followed that drill back to the surface...

BritBuilder: I think it was a drillerinator...

BustumCandy: I'M TELLING MOM THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED US AND TRAPPED US WITH MOLE PEOPLE!

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

BestDayEver: Well... we better go too... we need to feed Perry...

BritBuilder: And I need to take a long shower...

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

IluvMath: Bye Guys :D

_(IluvMath has logged off)_

PinkFireside: I might as well go too :l

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

SlushyKid: ...maybe I should go back to bed...

_(SlushyKid has logged off)_

_(Dead air for five seconds)_

_(PerryPlatyps has logged on)_

PerryPlatyps: FEED ME!

_(PerryPlatyps has logged off)_

**[DONE! I hope I fufilled TaichiWind's wish correctly... -3-**

**Anyway... I wish y'all to vote on my poll... to see if people want me to do another contest :3**

**ALSO... I might not update this for a while... I gotta work on my other story and a P&F fic that I thought about... TIL NEXT TIME! *grabs a jetpack and tries to fly away, but ends up face first on the pavement* ... I hate jetpacks...]**


	12. Staring Contest II

**[A/N: ...the lemon is my enemy... that has been on my head for the past week... I don't know why... but it has O_o**

**Thank you for reviewing TaichiWind, cupcakez12, Tallest Phoenix, and Laura(I haven't forgotten about ol' Doof... I just need to think of a good way for him to enter the chat...)**

**...I HATE THE LEMON! HATE IT! HHHAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEEE! DX**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

_GretFireside- Gretchen_

_HolyFireside- Holly_

_GingFireside- Ginger_

_BlueBow- Stacy_

* * *

_BestDayEver ha logged on_

_BritBuilder has logged on_

_TuffGumBully has logged on_

_IluvMath has logged on_

BestDayEver: We logged on together... again :D

TuffGumBully: That really needs to stop... -_-

IluvMath: Why are all the girls gone? Is this another Boys only chat :l

BestDayEver: Noo... I think they're getting another badge... with Stacy :l

TuffGumBully: Wow... even miss blue bow is in the sissy troop :l

BritBuilder: I wouldn't call them sissy when they can wrestle an alligator or move a mountain together...

TuffGumBully: Please... I can SO do those things in my sleep XD

IluvMath: ...does anyone else rather have him on laughing gas then right now...

TuffGumBully: ...what?

IluvMath: I just typed that... didn't I?

BestDayEver: Yes, yes you did

TuffGumBully: LISTAIN SHRIMP! I DON'T NEED SOME STINKING LAUGHING GAS FOR MY TOOTH!

IluvMath: I thought your tooth was better o.o

TuffGumBully: That was LAST week... I had more TUFF GUM since then...

IluvMath: ...how many packs do you go through? o.e

TuffGumBully: ...I lost count at three...

BestDayEver: Why are we talking about gum? :l

TuffGumBully: Not JUST gum... It's TUFF GUM! *insert jingle*

BestDayEver: ...why did you put the 'insert jingle' there?

TuffGumBully: ...because its manlier that way Bl

BritBuilder: O_O

BestDayEver: Hey... Ferb wants to do another Staring contest :D

IluvMath: What's that?

BestDayEver: It's where we always do O_O until someone doesn't do that in their next chatfeed or something... :l

TuffGumBully: I'LL TAKE THAT CHALLENGE DX

IluvMath: Can I?

BestDayEver: Sorry... right now it's kind of a two-person thing... :l

IluvMath: D:

BestDayEver: And... BEGIN!

BritBuilder: O_O

TuffGumBully: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

TuffGumBully: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

TuffGumBully: O_O How long do we have to do this?

BestDayEver: Until someone desn't do the O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

TuffGumBully: O_O

IluvMath: What do we do?

BestDayEver: Well...you could distract a person or something :l

IluvMath: COOL! :D

IluvMath: *throws a cement brock at Buford's head*

BritBuilder: O_O

TuffGumBully: O_O *dodges block* DON'T DO THAT! DX

BritBuilder: O_O

IluvMath: *draws a moustashe on Buford* :{D

TuffGumBully: O,_,O

BritBuilder: O_O

IluvMath: hmmmm... :l

TuffGumBully: *wipes mostashe off* O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BestDayEver: This could go on for a while... :l

*goes on like this for thirty minutes and it could get boring to type so BAM!*

TuffGumBully: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

IluvMath: I don't know what else to do D:

BestDayEver: Wait for it...

TuffGumBully: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

TuffGumBully: O-O

BritBuilder: O_O

TuffGumBully: O~O

BritBuilder: O_O

TuffGumBully: THIS IS BORING!

_*TuffGumBully has logged off*_

BestDayEver: He wasn't dedicated...

BritBuilder: *victory dance*

_*PinkFireside hs logged on*_

_*BustumCandy has logged on*_

_*BlueBow has logged on*_

BlueBow: THAT WAS AWESOME! XD

BustumCandy: At least YOU enjoyed that... =A=

PinkFireside: If you think that was fun... :D

IluvMath: What happened? :l

PinkFireside: Sorry Baljeet... Fireside girls confidenality

BestDayEver: Well... sounds like you guys had fun :D

BritBuilder: *thumbs up*

BustumCandy: I am SO out of here...

_*BustumCandy has logged off*_

BlueBow: Thanks again for the fun time Izzy :D

_*BlueBow has logged off*_

PinkFireside: Bye guys :D

_*PinkFireside has logged off*_

BestDayEver: We should go too :D

_*BestDayEver has logged off*_

_*BritBuilder has logged off*_

_*IluvMath has logged off*_

**[Okay... the poll has been cast... and I will do another contest so HERE IT IS:**

**I want you do write a story(be it one-shot or more) I want you to make up what happened between the Fireside girls and Stacy(Since she joined up with them a couple stories ago) So this should be more simple than the last contest. You can add a Perry & Doof plot or a Pinky & Poof plot... or not... IT'S YOUR STORY! Just remember, have fun, be creative, and yes you can make them a bit OOC and maybe a couple OC's... but that's it... ENJOY! Also, I'm also working on another story if you guys have caught it... I should update that in a day or two... so keep an eye on that... and remember... the Lemon is evil *twitch*]**


	13. The end of the world

**[A/N: *sparkle cloud***

**Baljeet: *pops up* Hi boss :D**

**Me: *sparkle cloud***

**Baljeet: Boss? :l**

**Me: *sparkle cloud***

**Baljeet: HELLOOOOOO! :O**

***the rest of the cast comes in***

**Phineas: Is she okay?**

**Isabella: What's that stuff around her?**

**Ferb: I believe she's happy because this story go over 3,000 hits...**

**Buford: REALLY? This thing is actually popular?**

**Candace: The world must be ending -.-**

**Isabella: What do we do now?**

**Phineas: I guess thank the people who are reading this, and to thank Laura, hotpink, shortcake31, cupcakez12, Wingsfly, Cieltea, dark angel, and anti suzy 62 for their reviews...**

**Buford: I think you already did dinnerbell -_-**

**Isabella: Should we get this thing moving?**

**Phineas: Yes, yes we should...**

***silence***

**Candace: Uh... NOW!**

**Phineas: Oh, right :D]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

_GretFireside- Gretchen_

_HolyFireside- Holly_

_GingFireside- Ginger_

_BlueBow- Stacy_

* * *

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

_(TuffGumBully has logged on)_

_(IluvMath has logged on)_

BestDayEver: AWESOME! We logged on together :D

PinkFireside: YAY! :D

BritBuilder: *thumbs up*

IluvMath: Cool :D

TuffGumBully: THE WORLD IS A LIE!

BestDayEver: o.o

PinkFireside: o.o

IluvMath: o,.,o

BritBuilder: I believe Buford is on laughing gas again...

IluvMath: YAY! I like this Buford better :D

TuffGumBully: HOBOS ARE PEOPLE TOO ;A;

IluvMath: o.o uh...

BestDayEver: Okkkaaayyyyy... that was weird...

PinkFireside: That was kinda depressing...

TuffGumBully: THE GOVERNMENT LIES TO US ALL! *cries*

IluvMath: He knows what a governament is? :l

BestDayEver: ... is he really on laughing gas?

BritBuilder: Not unless they gave him a prescription for medicine or something...

PinkFirside: Like?

BritBuilder: *shrugs*

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

BustumCandy: Hey guys

TuffGumBully: BLOOD IS RED, BUT OUR TEARS ARE CLEAR!

BustumCandy: Goodbye...

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

IluvMath: This Buford kinda creeps me out... o.e

PinkFireside: Yeah... maybe you should go check on him at home Baljeet...

IluvMath: Why me? D:

BestDayEver: Because your closer to his house :l

IluvMath: Oh yeah... -.-

**[A/N: Baljeet: I live closer to Buford?**

**Ferb: I suppose the author put that there to get you out of the way**

**Baljeet: Why?**

**Ferb: *pulls Baljeet out of the AN*]**

_(IluvMath has logged off)_

PinkFireside: Are you okay Buf? :l

TuffGumBully: THE WORLD WAS CREATED BY A TEEN! *bold pose*

PinkFireside: I think he lost it -.-

TuffGumBully: BALLOONS ARE LIKE PEOPLE! WE POP EASILY!

BestDayEver: Ferb, I'm starting to get creeped out o.o

BritBuilder: *shivers*

TuffGumBully: I-

_(TuffGumBully has been disconnected)_

BestDayEver: I guess Baljeet got there :D

BritBuilder: *wipes sweat off brow*

PinkFireside: Hey, can I talk to you guys? :l

BestDayEver: Sure Izzy, what's up? :D

PinkFireside: Well... a couple days ago, Blajeet asked if I could set him up with one of the other Fireside girls :l

BritBuilder: Like on a date?

PinkFireside: Yeah... I don't really know how to set up the date though :l

BestDayEver: Who are you gonna set Jeet up with?

PinkFireside: Well... I have someone in mind...

BestDayEver: Is it that Gretchen girl? Or is it that Holly girl?

PinkFireside: Uh... I had someone else in mind... maybe Ginger :l

BestDayEver: Really? I don't see it :l

PinkFireside: *sigh* I was wondering if you guys have any ideas...

BestDayEver: Well... why don't they have a date here :D

PinkFireside: In the chatroom?

BestDayEver: YEAH! Me and Ferb DO know some stuff about romance :D

PinkFireside: Uh... right...

BritBuilder: We also watched another romantic film...

PinkFireside: Really? Which one?

BestDayEver: Our parents showed us a movie called 'Casblanca' :D

PinkFireside: Uh... are you sure?

BestDayEver: Yep. After the date in the chatroom, we'll get those two on and airplane, and... :D

PinkFireside: Uh... maybe you should just set it up in the chatroom

BestDayEver: Okay :l

BritBuilder: *cancels the gray paint order an the reservations for a old looking plane*

BestDayEver: Well, we need to go. We're gonna put a new button on Perry's laptop :D

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

PinkFireside: This should get interesting... :l

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

**[Baljeet: YAY! I get to go on a date :D**

**Candace: This really is the end of the world -.-**

**Phineas: What about that due date for the contest?**

**Ferb: It's supposed to be due end of July/beginning of August...**

**Isabella: Hey, why aren't we in the next chapter? :l**

**Ferb: Because we need to set up for Baljeet's date...**

**Phineas: But, who will be in the next chapter?**

**Ferb: Some guy named Doof or something...**

**Phineas: Well, thanks for reading folks :D **

**Me: *still in sparkle cloud mood*]**


	14. Doof, shut up!

**[A/N: Hi Folks! I have returned and I got over the fact I got over 3000 HITS! *looks at stats* OMG, I'M ABOUT TO GO OVER 4000! *sparkle cloud* FOCUS! So, I know you people have bugged me (more like poked and torcured... jk... or am I?) about Dr. D and when he was gonna come on. Well, I finally thought of a way so you don't have to- DOOF, PUT DOWN THAT POKING STICK! DX**

**Dr.D: Aw, come on. D:**

**Me: Go back to your cage -_-**

**Dr.D: What? But Perry the platypus doesn't go in the cage... D:**

**Me: THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S CUTER! DX**

**Perry: *chirps in triumph***

**Me: Anyway... thank you for reviewing cupcakez12, Michael, Dasiyfan9, Wingsfly, InvaderZimfan123, assaian, terminator, kathyphantom(too many reviews *faints*), and rachpop15...**

**Dr.D: How come she has fans? I want alot of fans too D:**

**Me: Sorry, Perry fans beats Dr.D fans everytime :D**

**Dr.D: DX**

**Me: Now... I COMMAND YOU TO READ! And drop that poking stick while your at it... THAT INCLUDES YOU! *points at reader* Bl]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

_GretFireside- Gretchen_

_HolyFireside- Holly_

_GingFireside- Ginger_

_BlueBow- Stacy_

_Doofalicous- Dr. Doofinsmirtz(He's heeerrrrrreeeee...)_

* * *

_(Doofalicous has logged on)_

Doofalicous: Am I on?

Doofalicous: Testing... testing... typing...

Doofalicous: EXCELLENT! Perry the platypus will never find me here XD

Doofalicous: You know what I don't get... these so called emo-ti-coms

Doofalicous: XD just looks like a X and a D... I don't get it...

Doofalicous: Why am I typing to myself?

Doofalicous: Where are all the little kiddies?

Doofalicous: I'm just glad that Perry the platypus isn't here to foil my plans like always...

_(Perryplatyps has logged on)_

Perryplatyps: gggggg

Doofalicous: Oh, it's just a Perry the platypus that can chat in a chatroom...

_(Perryplatyps has logged off)_

_(AgentP has logged on)_

AgentP: ggggg

Doofalicous: *gasp* PERRY THE PLATYPUS THAT CAN CHAT IN A CHATROOM?

AgentP: ggggg

Doofalicous: What? I thought it was another Perry the platypus that had the ability to chat in a chatroom

AgentP: gggggg

Doofalicous: It can happen D:

Doofalicous: Look, I did another emoticom. I still don't get them.

AgentP: gggggggg

Doofalicous: Is that all you can do? Just do ggggg when you chat?

AgentP: FEED ME!

Doofalicous: Well, I don't know how to respond to that...

AgentP: gggg

Doofalicous: Oh, I bet your wondering why I'm in this random chatroom, yes?

AgentP: gg

Doofalicous: I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, it all started yesterday...

AgentP: gggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**[A/N: I'll translate that one. He said, "I DID NOT SAY YES! PLEASE DON'T DO A FLASHBACK!"]**

Doofalicous: Sush, I'm typing... although I'm not quite sure how you can sush when your in a chatroom... although...

AgentP: ggggggg

Doofalicous: Oh right, the flashback. It all started yesterday, my daughter Vanessa was on the computer and I wanted to know what she was doing. I got reallllly close to her, since we need some father/daughter time she was so completly craving for.

Doofalicous: Anyway, she said to get out of her personal space, so I did. Then I asked what she was doing and she said she was in a chatroom with some friends. Then I got hit with an idea.

Doofalicous: That, and Vanessa threw something, hitting me in the forehead. She yelled at me to get out of her room, so I did... unwillingly...

Doofalicous: Anyway, my idea. What if I came into peoples chatrooms and convinced the young people on there to be naughty and to not listain to their parents. That would cause the parents to get fustrated with their kids and with no one to turn too. And that's where I step in...

AgentP: gggggg

Doofalicous: SHHHH! Anyway, Once the parents have no one to turn to, they will be forced to buy my 'Doof and you kid' parenting books. But, the parenting books will be verrrryyyy high and they will pay anything to buy it. :D

Doofalicous: Okay, that one I kinda get. If you tilt you head to you left, it look like a happy face :D

Doofalicous: ... why it it always a happy face and not a unhappy face D:

Doofalious: Oh wait... there's one...

AgentP: ggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Doofalicous: Oh, your still there. Hmmm... I wonder what I could do to you on this chat. I can't trap you...

Doofalicous: Oh I know... we can have a staring contest! :D

AgentP: ggg

Doofalicous: Yeah, I heard some kids came up with the idea. So I thought I could give it a try... so if I win, you leave, and if I lose, I leave. Do a FEED ME if you agree...

AgentP: FEED ME!

Doofalicous: HAH! I tricked you! You can't even do a staring emoticom XD

AgentP: O_O

Doofalicous: ... or maybe you can... dang it... did I go street again? What ever...

Doofalicous: And... BEGIN! O_O

AgentP: O_O

Doofalicous: O_O

AgentP: O_O

Doofalicous: O_O

AgentP: O_O

Doofalicous: O_O

_(Several HOURS later...)_

AgentP: O_O

Doofalicous: O_O

AgentP: O_O

Doofalicous: O_O

AgentP: O_O

Doofalicous: O_O

AgentP: O_O

Doofalicous: O_e

AgentP: O_O

Doofalicous: AHHH! I HAVE A HEADACHE! I'VE BEEN STARING AT THIS COMPUTER SCREEN FOR TOO LONG!

Doofalicous: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! THAT CAN CHAT IN A CHATROOM!

_(Doofalicous has logged off)_

AgentP: FEED ME!

_(AgentP has logged off)_

**[DONE! What do you guys think of my first chat chap with ol Doofy? ;D**

**Dr.D: Well, I HATED IT!**

**Me: CAGE! DX**

**Dr.D: Your no fun D:**

**Me: Shut it, Dr.D... anyway. R&R as always. Join my contest, blah blah blah... and fade to black *screen fades to black*]**


	15. Spagetti and a dance with Ferb

**[A/N: HEY LOOK, UP IN THE SKY! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it a Perry the platypus balloon? NO! Its... ANOTHER CHAT CHAPTER! XD**

**Candace: Oh brother -.-**

**Dragonaqua: QUIET MINION!**

**Candace: Oh no, YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A MINION! DX**

**Dragonaqua: Whatever... anyway, welcome to another chat chap. I am the beloved author who brought you this story XD**

**Candace: Beloved by none... -.-**

**Dragonaqua: Watch it candy girl... don't make me put you in the cage with Jeet *glare***

**Candace: I'LL TELL MOM!**

**Dragonaqua: I'm not your sister... -.-**

**Candace: Oh yeah... force of habit**

**Dragonaqua: Whatever... thank you for reviewing cupcakez12, rachpop15, MissyMegan3, bounty hunter, sanakito, TaichiWind, Wingsfly, Tallest Phoenix(I here by dub you, Liver the chopped), and kathy phantom...**

**Candace: People, why on earth would you read HER stuff? It sucks! I never bust my brothers here!**

**Dragonaqua: Cause in my world, P&F always win =w=**

**Candace: AND WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE ALMOST 100 REVIEWS?**

**Dragonaqua: I do? *looks at reviews number* 8DDDDDD *sparkle cloud***

**Candace: *sigh* -.-**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

_GretFireside- Gretchen_

_HolyFireside- Holly_

_GingFireside- Ginger_

_BlueBow- Stacy_

_Doofalicous- Dr. Doofinsmirtz(He's heeerrrrrreeeee...)_

* * *

_(IluvMath has logged on)_

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

IluvMath: OMG I AM SO EXCITED 8DDDD

BestDayEver: Yep! Your date is sceduled for tommarrow in this chatroom :D

BritBuilder: *thumbs up*

IluvMath: Who am I dating? :l

BestDayEver: Izzy said it was a surprise, so you won't know til your date :D

IluvMath: Aw man D:

BestDayEver: Aw, cheer up Jeet.

IluvMath: Why? Is it tommarrow yet?

BestDayEver: No, but me and Ferb decided to teach you about girls :D

BritBuilder: :D

**(A/N: Candace: Train wreck waiting to happen -_-)**

IluvMath: REALLY? 8D

BestDayEver: Yep! ^w^

IluvMath: But... what do you guys know about girls? :l

BestDayEver: Lots, after watching several movies last night

IluvMath: Oh...

BestDayEver: Now, we ready? :D

IluvMath: Uh... I guess...

BestDayEver: Okay, the first thing to is... to bow before the girl :D

IluvMath: Uh... when has people done that? o.o

BestDayEver: I think it was in the one called... Cinderella? :l

BritBuilder: *nods head*

BestDayEver: Yeah, it was Cinderella :D

IluvMath: Uh... okay o.o

BestDayEver: ... aren't you gonna do it? :l

IluvMath: Uh... right now?

BestDayEver: Yes, yes right now :D

IluvMath: ...

IluvMath: *bows*

BestDayEver: That's it :D

BritBuilder: :D

IluvMath: Uh... okay o.o;

BestDayEver: ... well, dance with Ferb :D

BritBuilder: *waves hello*

IluvMath: ... your kidding right?

BestDayEver: NOPE! :D

IluvMath: Nng... Ferb... may I *eep* have this dance e.e

BestDayEver: Remember Ferb... act like your a girl

BritBuilder: *bats eyes girlishly*

IluvMath: O-kay... maybe this was a bad idea... o.o

BestDayEver: Baljeet... :D

IluvMath: *takes... FERBS... hand and begins to dance* =A=

BritBuilder: *tee-hee*

IluvMath: OKAY, this is waaaaayyyyy too weird O.e

BestDayEver: Take five Ferb :l

BritBuilder: *takes out 'War and Peace' and begins to read it*

IluvMath: Anything ELSE?

BestDayEver: Well...

_(TuffGumBully has logged on)_

TuffGumBully: THE LEMON STOLE MY CHEESE! ;A;

IluvMath: BUFORD? o.e

BestDayEver: Didn't you disconnect his computer yesterday?

IluvMath: I KNOW I did o.e

TuffGumBully: ON TOP OF SPAGETTI...

IluvMath: Oh no...

BestDayEver: Ferb... wanna help?

BritBuilder: *rolls eyes and nods*

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

BestDayEver: Now we wait... :l

TuffGumBully: ALL COVERED WITH CHEESE...

IluvMath: This is not going well ;~;

BestDayEver: I lost my poor meatball :D

IluvMath: Uhhh... o.e

TuffGumBully: ...WHEN SOMEBODY SNEEZED!

IluvMath: *head bang*

BestDayEver: I rolled off the table...

TuffGumBully: ... AND ON TO THE FLOOR...

BestDayEver: ... and then my poor meatball...

TuffGumBully: ... ROLLED RIGHT OUT THE-

_(TuffGumBully has been disconnected)_

IluvMath: Finally... =.=

BestDayEver: Ferb must have gotten there :D

IluvMath: Why did you sing with him?

BestDayEver: Cause it looked fun :D

IluvMath: o.e

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

BestDayEver: Oh, there you are Ferb :D

BritBuilder: *waves hello*

IluvMath: Listin... I LOVE what you guys are doing... but I wanna try doing the date thing on my own...

BestDayEver: Ferb... he has been taught well...

IluvMath: Wha?

BestDayEver: THAT'S what me and Ferb were waiting for :D

IluvMath: The... me saying that I want to try the date thing on my own?

BesDayEver: YEP! :D

IluvMath: -A-

BestDayEver: We learned it from the movies we watched :D

IluvMath: I'm gonna go...

_(IluvMath has logged off)_

BestDayEver: Lets go Ferb :D

BritBuilder: Might as well, I finished War and Peace

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

**[YAYS! The chap is done :D**

**Candace: Waaaiiiiittttt a minute. You said no OOC, but Buford was acting all crazy!**

**Dragonaqua: Foolish Candy girl... when there is a reason for his attitude, it isn't Out Of Character -3-**

**Candace: Whatever...**

**Dragonaqua: ANYWAYS... about the contest... it is due the 8th of August... I am willing to accecpt late entries if you PM me**

**Candace: -A-**

**Dragonaqua: So... FARWELL *enters a cannon, it fires and she blasts herself thru the roof***

**Candace: I'm gonna use the door -.- *exits thru door*]**


	16. The final preperations and Buford again

**[A/N: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! :D**

**Candace: You finally updated... -.-**

**Dragonaqua: HEY! LAY OFF IT! DX**

**Candace: Its been a week and you barely did ANYTHING!**

**Dragonaqua: NU-UH! We had a black out, while I was on the computer... AND IT ERASED EVERYTHING! All my stuff for this and for my other story... ALL GONE! (Let's not forget school is coming this week for me) *sob***

**Candace: Uh... sorry...**

**Dragonaqua: NEH! I don't want to even talk to you e_e**

**Candace: But-**

**Dragonaqua: GUARDS! DX**

***Baljeet and Buford come in dressed like knights***

**Buford: We're not bringing you another soda! DX**

**Dragonaqua: I don't want another soda... yet. I want you to take Candace to the dungeon!**

**Buford: SWEET! XD**

**Baljeet: We have a dungeon? :l**

**Candace: WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!**

**Dragonaqua: Oh... yes I can. I am the author after all...**

***Buford drags Candace away while she says 'this isn't over' and etc.***

**Baljeet: Is that everything?**

**Dragonaqua: No... I want you to thank the reviewers from the last two chapters... that and bring me a soda :D**

**Baljeet: *sigh* Thank you for reviewing MissyMegan3, ranchpop15, cupcakez12, Countdown til the End of Time, I luv this story, michael, TaichiWind, Xxno-one's-girlxX, CielTea, hotpink jellybean, jedigal125, Lacheetara, and kathyphantom *pants* WHY did you make me thank everyone?**

**Dragonaqua: Cause the list was long and I didn't feel like it.**

**Baljeet: DX**

**Dragonaqua: :P]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

_GretFireside- Gretchen_

_HolyFireside- Holly_

_GingFireside- Ginger_

_AdyFireside- Adyson_

_BlueBow- Stacy_

_Doofalicous- Dr. Doofinsmirtz(He's heeerrrrrreeeee...)_

* * *

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

_(GretFireside has logged on)_

_(HolyFireside has logged on)_

_(GingFireside has logged on)_

_(AdyFireside has logged on)_

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

GretFireside: What is it Chief?

HolyFireside: What's the big emergency?

BustumCandy: WHY am I here? Is this another Fireside girl only chats?

PinkFireside: No, this isn't a Fireside girl only chats...

GingFireside: Then WHERE is everyone? I wanted to chat with Baljeet :3

AdyFireside: This is my first time being on here, I was sort of expecting more people though. :l

PinkFireside: Well... its a long story...

BustumCandy: JUST TELL US... hey, where's Stacy?

HolyFireside: I think she's at a Family Reunion with her family from Tokyo...

BustumCandy: Oh yeah... I met them... I think. I was dancing weird at the time.

PinkFireside: *sigh* I need a favor from one of you girls...

HolyFireside: What is it?

PinkFireside: I sort of promised... Baljeet, that I would fix him up on a chatroom date...

GretFireside: With who?

PinkFireside: Thats sort of what I wanted to ask you guys... will one of you guys be Baljeet's chatroom date?

GingFireside: 8DDDDD

PinkFireside: Gretchen, how about you?

GingFireside: D8

GretFireside: Well, he's nice, but I don't like him like that...

PinkFireside: How bout you Holly?

HolyFireside: Nope

GingFireside: Bl

PinkFireside: How abou-

AdyFireside: Not gonna do it...

BustumCandy: Please don't ask me...

PinkFireside: Hmmm...

GingFireside: I'LL DO IT! SEE? I'M VOLUNTEERING! D8

PinkFireside: You sure Ginger?

GingFireside: YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!

PinkFireside: Well... okay :)

GingFireside: YES! XD

HolyFireside: *facepalm*

GingFireside: So when-

_(TuffGumBully has logged on)_

TuffGumBully: THE KUMQUAT IS BACK!

PinkFireside: o.o

GretFireside: o.o

HolyFireside: o.o

GingFireside: o.o

AdyFireside: o.o

BustumCandy: BUFORD? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

TuffGumBully: WHEN YOU SHAKE IT, YOU CAN MAKE IT!

PinkFireside: I think we should talk outside the chatroom...

GretFireside: Right as always Chief :D

AdyFireside: I couldn't agree more...

HolyFireside: What is wrong with him? Bl

GingFireside: I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS I STILL GO ON A DATE WITH BALJEET 8DD

BustumCandy: Oh for the love of... *facepalm* -.-

_(BustumCandy has logged off)_

_(HolyFireside has logged off)_

_(GingFireside has logged off)_

_(GretFireside has logged off)_

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

_(AdyFireside has logged off)_

TuffGumBully: ... I want my gum back :`(

**[DONE! Now you guys won't bug me for a while :L**

**Baljeet: So... does this mean next chapter is my date?**

**Dragonaqua: YEP! Strangely, this turned into a GingerxBaljeet thing o.o**

**Baljeet: How is it-**

**Dragonaqua: It just is -.-**

**Baljeet: :(**

**Dragonaqua: Okay, next up on this little chat fic, we have Baljeet and Ginger on a chat date with a twist, then we have a new chatter coming into the room, then we have TaichiWind's pick because that was the prize for winning the contest -.-**

**Buford: YOU INTERFERE WITH MY TOMATOS!**

**Dragonaqua: SHUT IT! Anyway, thank you for reading my loyal fans 8D]**


	17. The Big Date and an Intervention

**[A/N: And now... the moment you've ALL been waiting for... or the moment you don't really care for and you just-**

**Buford: GET TO THE POINT ALREADY! DX**

**Dragonaqua: Oh right, here it is, Baljeet's big date :D**

**Baljeet: YAY! :D**

**Candace: ... your gonna lose your fans... really fast... -.-**

**Dragonaqua: No I'm no- WAIT A MINUTE! Aren't supposed to be in the dungeon? DX**

**Candace: Someone left the door unlocked -_-**

**Dragonaqua: DAMN IT BUFORD! DX**

**Buford: *eating pie* Huh?**

**Dragonaqua: *curses under breath* O-kay then. Thank you for reviewing Rainbow1999, rachpop15, cupcakez12, Maria, Michael(Sorry, but this is random, meaning if it ends up Phinabella, it ends up Phinabella), and sanakito**

**Baljeet: Come on... GET TO MY DATE ALREADY! DX**

**Dragonaqua: KEEP THIS UP, AND I'LL FEED YOU TO MY PET KANGAROOS! DX**

**Candace: ... Kangaroos don't eat people...**

**Dragonaqua: AH! But mutant Kangaroos do... ewe**

**Baljeet: O.o]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

_GretFireside- Gretchen_

_HolyFireside- Holly_

_GingFireside- Ginger_

_AdyFireside- Adyson_

_BlueBow- Stacy_

_Doofalicous- Dr. Doofinsmirtz(He's heeerrrrrreeeee...)_

* * *

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

_(IluvMath has logged on)_

IluvMath: IDK about this guys...

BestDayEver: Don't worry, you'll do great :D

BritBuilder: *thumbs up*

IluvMath: But what if I-

BestDayEver: Don't worry, you'll do great :)

BritBuilder: *gives Baljeet flowers and chocolate candy hearts*

IluvMath: Uhhhh... thank... you? o.e

BestDayEver: They're for your date Baljeet :D

IluvMath: Oooooooh :O

BestDayEver: Now remember, be yourself :D

IluvMath: Okay, I just have ooonnnnneeee Question...

BestDayEver: And what's that?

IluvMath: ... how do you guys know about dating stuff?

BestDayEver: Movies and the internet :D

BritBuilder: :D

IluvMath: ... I should have guessed -.-

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

_(GingFireside has logged on)_

PinkFireside: Hi guys :D

BestDayEver: Hey Izzy :D

BritBuilder: *waves hello*

GingFireside: Hi Baljeet :D

IluvMath: Uh... o.o

PinkFireside: You think you'll be fine Ginger?

GingFireside: Oh, I'll DEFINETLY be fine ;)

IluvMath: o/o

**(A/N: Guh, I hope I don't make this OOC in the process, but if it is, let me know.)**

PinkFireside: Good luck :D

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

BestDayEver: Good luck :D

BritBuilder: *thumbs up*

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

GingFireside: So... now what?

IluvMath: To be honest, I have no idea

GingFireside: Really? :l

IluvMath: Yeah... never really done a date in a chatroom before ^^;

GingFireside: Well, thats okay :D

IluvMath: Uh... here *gives Ginger flowers and chocloate candy hearts*

GingFireside: *GASP* Baljeet, that is sooooo sweet 8D

IluvMath: It is?

GingFireside: I absolutly LOVE chocolate candy hearts...

IluvMath: You do?

GingFireside: You must be really romantic XD

IluvMath: I AM? o.o

GingFireside: So... tell me about your self... :L

IluvMath: Uhhh... *pulls imaginary coller*

GingFireside: Come on, don't be shy :D

IluvMath: *clears throat* So, have you heard Einstein's theory of relativity?

_(TuffGumBully has logged on)_

TuffGumBully: NO BODY KNOWS THE TROUBLE I'VE SEEN!

GingFireside: ... Buford?

IluvMath: BUFORD? What the fudge?

TuffGumBully: Hey, J-man... whassup?

GingFireside: ... J-man? o.e

IluvMath: I'm calling the others...

_(A couple of phone calls later)_

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

BestDayEver: Buford?

PinkFireside: What are you doing here?

TuffGumBully: GIVE ME MY MONKEY BACK OBAMA!

GingFireside: ... o.e

BritBuilder: Buford... have you been on any laughing gas or medication lately?

TuffGumBully: NO BRITISH DUDE NO!

BritBuilder: I see... have you chewed any extra Tuff gum lately?

TuffGumBully: I WANT MY GUM BACK!

BritBuilder: *nods* What kind of soda do you drink?

TuffGumBully: THE LEMON AND THE LIME ARE ON A DIET!

BritBuilder: ... ok...

BestDayEver: What do you think Ferb?

BritBuilder: Its just as I thought... Buford is not on laughing gas...

PinkFireside: Really?

IluvMath: But hes acting weirder than last time!

BritBuilder: That is because... he has been drinking Diet Sprite, the worst kind of diet soda there is, after Diet Sunkist

GingFireside: *gasps in shock* But why would he be drinking that stuff? o.o

BritBuilder: It is because... he has been cut off Tuff gum

PinkFireside: Really? His mom finally cut him off?

BestDayEver: What do we do?

BritBuilder: I believe we do what those people on tv do... give Buford an intervention...

BestDayEver: Cool :D

PinkFireside: We can try, me and Ginger can get the 'Give one of your friends an intervention' patch :D

GingFireside: REALLY? I've been trying to get one of those 8D

IluvMath: ... I guess I could come too... sorry the chat date ended weirdly Ginger...

GingFireside: ARE YOU KIDDING? You gave me chocolate hearts and we get to give someone an intervention :D

IluvMath: ... true :l

BestDayEver: Lets go help Buford :D

BritBuilder: *thumbs up*

PinkFireside: Lets go :D

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

_(IluvMath has logged off)_

_(GingFireside has logged off)_

TuffGumBully: GITCHEE GITCHEE GOO MEANS I LOVE YOU!

**[YAY! I'm done with the next chat chap :D**

**Candace: ... that was the weirdest one yet o.e**

**Dragonaqua: Why, thank you ^-^**

**Baljeet: At least I got a date :D**

**Dragonaqua: EVERYBODY WINS... except for Candace and Doof**

**Candace: HEY... who the heck is Doof?**

**Dragonaqua: Anyway, next up, someone new is coming to the chatroom. Not an OC, someone who you all know :D**

**Candace: Ashely Tisdale?**

**Dragonaqua: ... okay no... AND I want y'all to do something for me... I'm thinking about doing another random story, and I want you guys to vote what you want the genre to be. From mystery to romance, and horror to random. Not adventure since I kinda did that last random story. So vote and I will do it in a couple chat chaps maybe. So thanks for reading, and GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! XD]**


	18. What are we going to do today?

**[A/N: There once was a man from Nantucket, who dreamed he was eating his shoe...**

**Candace: WHAT are you doing? O-O**

**Dragonaqua: I don't know what I'm doing, I never know what I'm doing :l**

**Baljeet: Shouldn't you just get on with the fic?**

**Dragonaqua: Ehhhhhh... I'm kinda swamped right now... but whatever... thank you for reviewing TaichiWind, Rainbow1999, rachpop15, cupcakez12, BurritoTown, Michelle, Michael, Snowykittens2, Countdown to the End of Time, and Maria**

**Candace: So... who is the new chatter?**

**Dragonaqua: You'll see Candy girl... you'll see... also, this may contain a spoiler for a recent ep called Nerds of a Feather, to let you know ]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid__- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

_GretFireside- Gretchen_

_HolyFireside- Holly_

_GingFireside- Ginger_

_AdyFireside- Adyson_

_BlueBow- Stacy_

_Doofalicous- Dr. Doofinsmirtz(He's heeerrrrrreeeee...)_

_?-? (Wait for it)_

* * *

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

_(IluvMath has logged on)_

IluvMath: Well, yesterday was... interesting o.o

PinkFireside: Well, we DID have to cut him off Tuff Gum... although I think the medieval torcture devices were a bit unessasary o.o

BestDayEver: Hey Ferb... where DID you find those torcture devices?

BritBuilder: *shift eyes back and forth*

IluvMath: At least we got him to take a break from the gum... and at least I finally had a date yesterday 8D

PinkFireside: Yeah, Ginger was very happy too :D

BestDayEver: So guys, what do you guys want to do for todays little project? :D

IluvMath: We finish next years homework in advance? :D

PinkFireside: ...

BritBuilder: ...

BestDayEver: ...

IluvMath: Guys? :l

BestDayEver: ... nah, summer's not over yet :l

IluvMath: Oh... okay :D

PinkFireside: We could talk about our feelings :D

BritBuilder: ...

BestDayEver: ...

IluvMath: ... I feel like going to the bathroom... brb

PinkFireside: ... that was a little TOO much information

_(PFnumbah1fan has logged on)_

PinkFireside: ... who is that?

BestDayEver: ... I have no idea

BritBuilder: *shrugs*

PFnumbah1fan: Hey guys, I heard you guys were making a chatroom so I looked though all the chatrooms to find you guys :D

PinkFireside: ... Irving?

BestDayEver: Irving?

BritBuilder: ?

PFnumbah1fan: *squeals like a fan BOY... not a girl, boy* I know, its such a coincedence that I found you guys :D

PinkFireside: ... but you just said you were looking though chatrooms to find us...

PFnumbah1fan: I did, didn't I? Eh, doesn't matter, at least I found you guys :D

BestDayEver: Okay... so do you have any ideas what we could do today Irving? :D

PFnumbah1fan: *squeals like a fan boy again* You asked me for ideas... this is the happiest day of my life :,D

BestDayEver: ... okay

BritBuilder: *steps away slowly*

PFnumbah1fan: So I was thinking, what if made a portal to mars and...

BestDayEver: We already did that...

PFnumbah1fan: Oh... how about we use that time machine at the museum and...

PinkFireside: We did that... twice...

PFnumbah1fan: Oh... how about we go to the Tri-state area's sci-fi and fantasy conventions and you guys can meet Clive Addison and...

BestDayEver: We already did that two days ago, you were there Irving. Remember, there was a war between the Speckies and Finkies and it was settled... there was also Candace dressed as Ducky momo...

PFnumbah1fan: I know, I just wanted an excuse to wear my coustume again :D

PinkFireside: I'm kinda glad there was a Fireside meeting that day...

PFnumbah1fan: Then how about...

BestDayEver: Irv, I think Ferb and I already have some idea to what we're gonna do today, so see you later. Bye Isabella :D

PinkFireside: Bye Phineas :D

BritBuilder: *waves farwell, and then disappears in a puff of smoke*

_(Britbuilder has logged off)_

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

PFnumbah1fan: Aw D:

IluvMath: Guys, I'm back... where did everyone go o.o

PFnumbah1fan: I'm outto here

_(PFnumbah1fan has logged off)_

IluvMath: Who was that?

_(PerryPlatyps has logged on)_

PerryPlatyps: gggggggggg

IluvMath: Oh, there you are Perry :D

PerryPlatyps: FEED ME!

_(PerryPlatyps has logged off)_

IluvMath: o.e

_(IluvMath has logged off)_

**[DONE! Were you all surprised that Irving appeared in the chat fic :D**

***receives several glares from Vanessa fans***

**Dragonaqua: Eeeepp... Oh look, Vanessa's gonna make a surprise appearence next chat chap... isn't that wonderful? You can put those pitchforks and torches down now. oAo**

***the Vanessa fans depart***

**Dragonaqua: Phew... anyway, vote on poll... for the random story... really soon... please...]**


	19. Daddy Daughter time nao!

**[A/N: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... I es tired... school is tiring... don't really feel like writing much...**

**Phineas: But you HAVE to add, think of the fans D:**

**Dragonaqua: ... stupid voice of reason... okay, fine, I'll add another chat chap... now go away nao plz **

**Phineas: Can I thank the reviewers first?**

**Dragonaqua: Sure, go ahead, do it, whatever...**

**Phineas: Thank you for reviewing cupcakez12, Spongey444, MissyMegan3, Rainbow1999, DasSchnabeltier, TaichiWind, Michael, Countdown to the End of Time, and BlackRoseForever. We really appriciate your reviews :D**

**Dragonaqua: Zzzzzzzzzzz...**

**Phineas: ... At least I know I do anyway :l**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid__- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

_GretFireside- Gretchen_

_HolyFireside- Holly_

_GingFireside- Ginger_

_AdyFireside- Adyson_

_BlueBow- Stacy_

_Doofalicous- Dr. Doofinsmirtz(He's heeerrrrrreeeee...)_

_PFnumbah1fan- Irving (Really dude? Really?)_

_BusterGoth-Vanessa_

* * *

_(Doofalicous has logged on)_

_(BusterGoth has logged on)_

BusterGoth: Dad, why on earth did you drag me to a random chatroom?

Doofalicous: One, we need that special dad/daughter time you've been craving for...

BusterGoth: I haven't been craving anything, and if I was, why a chatroom?

Doofalicous: I'm getting to that! Two, we shall get revenge on Perry the platypus for defeating me in that starring contest!

BusterGoth: You mean that thing a group of kids started online? I've heard of it, never done it though... nor do I care.

Doofalicous: Perry will pay I tell you! PAY! He'll also pay for my new glasses, they are really annoying to wear! And contacts make my eyes itch.

BusterGoth: Why does that have anything to do with getting revenge on Perry?

Doofalicous: Well, it happened when I was doing that contest with Perry the platypus and I was starring at the screen for hours on end...

BusterGoth: Wait... you were actually starring at the computer screen WHILE you were doing the starring contest?

Doofalicous: Well, it was a starring contest... so yes, yes I did

BusterGoth: ... real smooth dad -_-

Doofalicous: Oh, you did a emoticom Vanessa :D

Doofalicous: Look! I did one too!

BusterGoth: Dad, their emoticons, not emoticoms, EMOTICONS!

Doofalicous: Really? You sure? That doesn't sound right? The com makes it sound all internety

BusterGoth: *facepalm*

Doofalicous: Vanessa, why did you put facepalm when your banging you head on your laptop?

BusterGoth: How did you- DAD! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! DX

Doofalicous: Surprised huh? I figured out how to work a chatroom on my new portable telephone. Pretty cool huh?

Doofalicous: Don't use that tone of voice at me young lady! Your supposed to be using the chatroom like I am!

Doofalicous: OW!

Doofalicous: WHY DID YOU THROW A BOOK AT ME?

Doofalicous: OW!

Doofalicous: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M GOING! Oh great, you broke my new glasses!

BusterGoth: DAD! Doesn't the phrase 'KEEP OUT' mean anything to you?

Doofalicous: I can't read any signs on you door! You broke my glasses!

BusterGoth: That's not what I- GRAAAHHH! *pounds head on keyboard* fhefpinaweojweg wihbgofsahlfadsdaflhfsijreq

Doofalicous: What I say? :l

Doofalicous: Look, another emoticom!

BusterGoth: *major headache*

_(PerryPlatyps has logged on)_

PerryPlatyps: ggggg

Doofalicous: Hey look, a platypus in a chatroom! What are the odds? Unless its... NAH!

_(PerryPlatyps has logged off)_

_(AgentP has logged on)_

Doofalicous: *gasp* PERRY THE PLATYPUS IN A CHATROOM! I should've known it was you!

BusterGoth: You really should have... you really should...

Doofalicous: So, come back for a rematch, eh, Perry the chatterpus?

AgentP: gggggggg

Doofalicous: What do you mean you were just checking in to see if I was up to anything? Is that all you care about?

BusterGoth: How dad under stood Perry, I'll never know...

AgentP: ggg

Doofalicous: WAIT! You can't just leave before you gave me that rematch! Don't be rude!

AgentP: FEED ME!

Doofalicous: Oh, you hungry? Well, I'LL DESTROY YOU NEXT TIME PERRY THE CHATTERPUSS!

BusterGoth: This is really lame...

_(AgentP has logged off)_

Doofalicous: Well, its just you and me Vanessa :D

Doofalicous: Another one!

BusterGoth: That's it, I'm leaving...

_(BusterGoth has logged off)_

Doofalicous: VANESSA! Don't log out!

Doofalicous: Oh come on! *bangs on you bedroom door*

Doofalicous: I'm lonely in here!

Doofalicous: Finally, you opened up!

Doofalicous: Wait, what are you-

_(Doofalicous has been disconnected)_

**[Okay, I'm done! You can go now!**

**Phineas: You could have done more...**

**Dragonaqua: *mumbles under breath* I'm going to take a bath... VOTE ON MY POLL YOU READERS! Dragonaqua is out, peace!]**


	20. THE MOST EPICNESS STARRING CONTEST EVA

**[A/N: GAH! School is getting tough. I need to start planning out what college I want to go to... I'm not ready... *panics***

**Phineas: Is she gonna be okay?**

**Candace: I don't know Phineas... I don't know...**

**Dragonaqua: *ahem* Now that thats done, thank you for reviewing DasSchnabeltier, Darkspine Sonic759, Rainbow1999, Really Big Hat, Rachpop15, TaichiWind, cupcakez12, Perryforever, Lacheetra, hi, The Essance of Fire, Xxno-one's-girlxX, Maria, purple cheesecake, sword of time, aaaannnnnnddddd BlackRoseForever**

**Phineas: ... that's alot of reviewers**

**Dragonaqua: Yes, yes it is... *passes out of exahustion*]**

_BestDayEver-Phineas_

_BritBuilder -Ferb_

_BustumCandy -Candace_

_PinkFireside –Isabelle_

_TuffGumBully -Buford _

_IluvMath –Baljeet_

_PerryPlatyps –Perry (not Agent P)_

_AgentP –Perry in Agent P mode_

_MM –Major Monogram_

_Carl – Carl (so not original DUDE!)_

_Slushykid__- Jeremy_

_LilBubble- Suzy(EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL)_

_GretFireside- Gretchen_

_HolyFireside- Holly_

_GingFireside- Ginger_

_AdyFireside- Adyson_

_BlueBow- Stacy_

_Doofalicous- Dr. Doofinsmirtz(He's heeerrrrrreeeee...)_

_PFnumbah1fan- Irving (Really dude? Really?)_

_BusterGoth-Vanessa_

* * *

_(BusterGoth has logged on)_

BusterGoth: Stupid dad... grounding me to be on this stupid chatroom for an hour

BusterGoth: Who else's dad grounds a teen to be in a chatroom for an hour?

BusterGoth: All I did was snatch his cellphone and smashed it under my foot because he was bugging me via this chatroom.

BusterGoth: Even though he wants me to be more evil, he wants me to be evil 'to other people and not your own father!'

BusterGoth: Honestly, sometimes I wish my dad wouldn't be so embarssing

BusterGoth: I also wish that I could bust him to mom for once

BusterGoth: *sarcasm* I also with for alittle green man with a pot-o-gold and a unicorn that throws up icecream

BusterGoth: And I'm chatting to no one... -_-

BusterGoth: This is soooo lame -_-

_(BestDayEver has logged on)_

_(BritBuilder has logged on)_

BestDayEver: Wow... who would've thought that just watching one little documentry could change your whole perspective on things...

BestDayEver: It turns out that Polar bears and penguins aren't even on the same pole D:

BritBuilder: *shock and awe*

BestDayEver: Who knew that Polar bears lived in the north pole while penguins lived in the south :l

BusterGoth: Huh... didn't know that...

BestDayEver: Uhhhhh...who are you?

BritBuilder: *question mark*

BusterGoth: Oh... guess your probably wondering why I'm in a random chatroom huh?

BestDayEver: That, and we don't know who you are

BusterGoth: Oh... in that case, I'm Vanessa, last name classified just incase your stalkers

BestDayEver: Vanessa? :D

BritBuilder: O_O

BestDayEver: Its us, Phineas and Ferb :D

Britbuilder: 0_0

BusterGoth: Oh yeah, hey guys. Haven't seen you since Paris :D

BestDayEver: Yeah, been awhile :l

BritBuilder: o_o

BusterGoth: Hey Ferb, you haven't really said anything :)

BritBuilder: ._.

BusterGoth: Sorry for ditching you guys there, my dad came for me and I left with him

BestDayEver: Its alright :D

BritBuilder: .-.

BusterGoth: O-kay then...

BusterGoth: What are you guys doing here? :l

BestDayEver: Just waiting on the others :D

_(PinkFireside has logged on)_

_(IluvMath has logged on)_

_(BustumCandy has logged on)_

PinkFireside: Hey Phineas :D

IluvMath: Hey everyone :D

BustumCandy: Why am I here?

BestDayEver: Oh, there you guys are :D

BritBuidler: .~.

IluvMath: Is Ferb okay?

BestDayEver: I think he's just happy that we have a new chatter in here :D

PinkFireside: Really?

BusterGoth: Hey guys

BestDayEver: You guy remember Vanessa :D

PinkFireside: Oh, hello :D

IluvMath: Hi :D

BustumCandy: I like your username :)

BusterGoth: Ditto

IluvMath: The pokemon?

PinkFireside: Not that again...

BusterGoth: So... what do you guys do on here for fun?

BestDayEver: It varies, random things could happen, we talk about stuff, random stories (we haven't done one in a while). Oh, and let's not forget starring contests :D

BusterGoth: ... your kidding on the last one right?

BestDayEver: Nope, in fact, Ferb is the raining champ around here :D

BusterGoth: Oh really?

BritBuilder: Well, actually, I-

BestDayEver: Hey, why don't Vanessa and Ferb do one right now? :D

PinkFireside: Yeah, and we could distract them on the sidelines :D

IluvMath: *pulls out a missile launcher* I'm ready :D

BustumCandy: Oh geez...

BusterGoth: Just to clarify... your not gonna actually stare at the screen while you do this, are you Ferb?

BritBuilder: Why would I?

BusterGoth: Just checking...

BestDayEver: On your mark...

BestDayEver: Get set...

IluvMath: Can I go to the bathroom first?

BestDayEver: GO!

BritBuilder: O_O

BusterGoth: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BusterGoth: O_O

BestDayEver: *talks like an announcer* And its the first strech, both of them are startting on a pretty good start, but how long will this last?

IluvMath: I still have to go to the bathroom D:

BritBuilder: O_O

BusterGoth: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BusterGoth: O_O

BestDayEver: And its still going...

IluvMath: *holds it* How long is this gonna last?

BritBuilder: O_O

BusterGoth: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BusterGoth: O_O

BestDayEver: This could go on for awhile...

IluvMath: Noooooooooooo... T.T

PinkFireside: *plays a videogame on theside*

_(55 minutes of staring later, that wouldget very boring for me to type so it easier just to skip ahead... and I'm rambling)_

BritBuilder: O_O

BusterGoth: O_O

BritBuilder: O_O

BusterGoth: O_O

BestDayEver: Its *yawn* still going good...

IluvMath: FFFFFFF- SOMEBODY LOSES PLEASE!

BritBuilder: O_O

BusterGoth: O_O

BritBuilder: O_o

BusterGoth: O_O

BritBuidler: O_e

BusterGoth: O_O

BritBuilder: *thuds on keyboard*

BestDayEver: And the wiinnneeeeerrrrrr iiiiiissssss... VANESSA!

BusterGoth: Sweet

IluvMath: FINALLY!

_(IluvMath has logged off)_

BritBuilder: I guess... you won...

BusterGoth: Hmmm... you didn't let me win, did you?

BritBuilder: *shakes head no*

BusterGoth: Okay... well, I gotta go, my hour is finally up

_(BusterGoth has logged off)_

PinkFireside: Her hour was up?

BestDayEver: *shrugs*

PinkFireside: Well, bye guys :D

_(PinkFireside has logged off)_

BestDayEver: Lets go Ferb :D

_(BestDayEver has logged off)_

BritBuilder: ... *sighs sadly*

_(BritBuilder has logged off)_

**[*WOOT* I es done wit this chat chap, and I do't know when I'll get to the next one... **

**I guess I should tell you what won the poll, but I'll give you a hint what I'm gonna do next. It has something to do with a princess and a knight (maybe)**

**After that... I gotta do the last contest winner's request for a chapter... stupid rules... that I made**

**BYESIES!]**


End file.
